Cruise Time !
by kittymagic 92438
Summary: All of the 8 arcobaleno ( including lal ) are going on a cruise ! Its a cololal story and maybe some fon and viper too ! Readers please R&R Thanks !
1. Chapter 1

Go cololal !

A word from the author :

Umm hiii ! so i will be writing a khr story with cololal and possibly other pairings too but enough chitchat lets get on with the story ! sorry this chapter will be pretty short but its better than nothing !

It was a nice evening. But lal mirch didn't think so. She had another meeting with reborn and the other arcobaleno again and the thing was , she hated meetings since they were always something she disliked. But she had no choice. So she quickly got dressed in her usual wear which was a pair of sweatpants and a military jacket. After she got dressed there was a knock on her door. So she kicked the door open because she was not in the mood today. It seemed that the door hit somebody in the face. `` ouch that hurt kora ! '' a voice said. `` huh ? lal said as she looked who was at the door and it was colonello who was holding his nose in pain. `` idiot ! why would you stand there if you knew this was my room ?! You know that i always kick the door open !'' lal yelled . `` ahaha sorry i forgot kora'' colonello said. ``well what are you here for then ?! '' lal said trying to not look at his face. `` i came to take you to the meeting of course '' colonello said as he laughed. `` o – of course .. i – i knew that ! '' lal protested. `` well thats fine , the sooner i get to the damn meeting the sooner i can leave '' lal said. `` ok then lets get going then '' colonello said as he kissed lal's hand earning a whack on the head.

At the meeting

`` so reborn what have you called us out here for again ? I am a very busy person '' lal said. Reborn tipped his fedora down. `` I'm here to discuss, that we have a nice cruise trip because i think that most of you are tired of these meetings so this is a nice break for all of you guys so you should be grateful '' reborn said while smiling. `` w – wait a minute ... do we have to pay for the tickets ? '' mammon asked. No to be honest i was going to buy the tickets but since im a hitman i actually threatened the ticket seller and he immediately gave me the 7 tickets i wanted'' reborn said with a hint of evil in his eyes. ``well when will we be leaving then ? '' fong asked. `` tomorrow reborn replied. `` REBORN ! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US EARLIER ?! I NEED TO PACK YOU KNOW !'' lal yelled. `` lal calm down kora , i have the keys to your house so , i have already pack all of your things '' colonello said. Mammon and fong started laughing their heads off. `` what ? '' colonello asked. `` ... EVEN HER UNDERGARMENTS ?! '' mammon said while still laughing her head off followed by fong who spit out the oolong tea he was drinking because he was laughing so hard. Lal hit colonello on the head hard. `` Colonello YOU PERVERT! '' lal yelled while trying to catch the colonello who was running for his life.

Thats it for this chapter i hope you enjoyed ... sorry if there are grammer or spelling errors cuz i'm not very smart at grammar.

Lal : how on earth did colonello get the keys to my house ?!

Kittymagic : i dunno ask colonello he's here

Lal : Explain you bastard !

Colonello : well i found your keys on the meeting table unattended so i took it and made an exact copy and told mammon to put it back it your room which costs 20 bucks

Kittymagic : well , lal ? does that answer your question ?

Kittymagic : well there lal goes off again trying to kill colonello... well hopefully i can update this soon ! goodbye for now !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone ! I tried my best to update this sooo here it is... sorry again for grammar and spelling mistakes i know i have alot of grammar mistakes but its here ! Enhoy !

Chapter 2 – Photo's and Videos

The next day arrived pretty soon as Lal was already prepared to go. All of the arcobaleno were supposed to meet at the park first, before they went. Lal went out the door hoping she wouldn't bump into colonello again and it seemed that her wish came true he didn't come to walk her to the park. After a few minutes Lal had finally arrived to the park. But it seems that she was the first one there. '' man where is everyone ?'' Lal asked looking around. She soon heard someone calling her name. '' Lal ! It seems that you were here first kora ! '' Lal turned around and saw colonello running towards her. ''it's about time ! What about the others ?'' she said while blushing. '' Reborn is probably last as always '' colonello sighed. `` Seriously im still mad at you for yesterday ! '' Lal said crossing her arms. `` haha sorry i didn't though i left those because i wouldn't do that sort of thing ... '' colonello blushed. `` IDIOT THEN WHY WAS IT IN MY SUITCASE THEN ?! '' Lal said. Colonello blushed and turned away. '' anyways, it's just the two of us '' colonello said making lal blush. Colonello leaned in closer to kiss her on the cheek and lal didn't seem to push him away. He was about 1mm away until the both of them heard a sound.

''CLICK ! '' it sounded like a camera. `` Hmm it seems that me and Fong have caught you two red handed!'' a voice said. ''I'm sure reborn would pay me if I send him a picture.'' Mammon said while she and Fong came out of hiding. `` MAMMON YOU LITTLE BASTARD ! DELETE THAT PICTURE RIGHT NOW!'' Lal screamed as Mammon stuck her tongue out. Verde suddenly came out of the ground (which seemed like he was in some kind of lab underground) holding a bag full of electronic gadgets for his research. `` My, my, my , Look at what we have here it also seems that i have caught you two red handed as well.'' Verde said pointing to the video camera he was holding.

'' ALL OF YOU ARE BASTARDS ! '' Lal yelled. '' And don't you dare show that to reborn ! '' Lal Yelled. ''No need ..ok lackey , you can put me down now '' a voice said. ''h- hai reborn sempai ! '' a tired voice said.'' Oh no '' Lal said as she turned around and saw reborn smiling evilly. `` Mammon i'll give you 20 bucks to send me that picture.'' Reborn said as he handed mammon the money while mammon sent reborn the picture. `` hmm nice shot '' reborn said as mammon looked pretty proud. `` And it seems that verde has a video that you would probably like '' mammon said while counting the rest of her money.

'' Oh then verde give me that video for 40 bucks '' reborn said as verde sent the video over and reborn had paid him 40 bucks. `` IM GOING TO GET REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU ONE DAY !'' Lal screamed. ''would everyone like a copy for 10 bucks ? '' mammon asked. Everyone except for reborn and lal wanted a copy of the photo and video. After alot of money and pics and videos later they all went into the limo that reborn had booked and they were headed off to the cruise.

Kittymagic92438 : hmm why didn't you move when he was so close, Lal ?

Colonello : it was probably because of my charms

Lal : no it wasn't you PERVERT !

Kittymagic92438 : yare , yare it seems that Lal is going to beat up colonello again. Well ; until the next chapter ! which is probably going to be pretty soon so keep your hopes us high everyone ! Ciao !


	3. Chapter 3

HIII EVERYONE I WANTED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ! HAHAHA WELL HERE YOU GO ! ENJOY !

Chapter 3 - Room partners !

The arcobaleno were still in the limo because of the traffic. '' Damn it ! if we don't make it there in time, the boat is going to leave without us ! '' Lal yelled. '' I have an idea '' reborn said with an evil look in his eyes. Everyone sweat dropped. '' BOOM, BOOM ! .'' '' THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL AN IDEA ?! '' Lal yelled. It seems that reborn shot a bullet to the air to make the '' boom '' sound so everyone would move out of the way. '' well it worked didn't it ? '' Reborn replied with a snicker. They soon arrived at the huge and massive boat. '' oh yeah and luche couldn't come right ?'' Lal asked. '' no apparently she had some kind of meeting with tsuna and them.'' Reborn replied.

'' oh thats sad but oh well we can invite her next time'' fong said. They all got on the boat and was greeted by the receptionist. But it seems that the receptionist started flirting with all the guys. '' Oh my you are blonde that is sooo cool '' the receptionist said to colonello. Lal wanted to beat her up. '' Did you know that you are sooo cute?!'' the receptionist said to fong. Apparently mammon frowned at that and she didn't know why. The receptionist tried to flirt with reborn and verde but had no luck and she didn't want to try to flirt with skull. '' Lead us to our rooms or i will seriously shoot you '' reborn threatened. The receptionist quickly lead them to their rooms.

'' um apparently there are only 4 rooms left so 6 of you will have to share. '' i am not sharing my room'' reborn said as he went into the bed room with only one bed, and slammed the door shut. '' I'll be sharing with lal ! '' colonello cheered excitedly and pushed lal into the bedroom with two beds and had also slammed the door shut. '' Well , i am not going to share a bedroom with skull so you will have to do '' mammon said as she dragged fong into the bedroom. '' well it s-seems that im sharing with verde sempai '' skull said nervously. '' you had better not touch my gadgets or else i will murder you, you got that ? '' verde said as he and skull went in the room.

In Reborns room 

Reborn was calmly sitting on a chair watching television while sipping espresso.

In Lal and Colonello's room

'' YOU IDIOT ! I WANTED TO SHARE A ROOM WITH MAMMON NOT WITH THIS PERVERT ! '' Lal screamed at the receptionist. '' well if you don't want to share the room with this man then we could switch places '' the receptionist said. '' HELL, NO ! '' Lal yelled as she slammed the door at the receptionist's face. '' hmm it seems that you didn't want that receptionist in this room '' colonello said with a smile on his face. '' NO ! SHE HAD WORK TO DO AND IF SHE LEFT WORK SHE WOULD GET FIRED...'' a smile crept onto lal's face as she had an idea. She called the receptionist back. '' on second thought you want to share this room with this pervert right ? '' lal asked. '' Like, duh ! '' the receptionist said. '' ok then lets switch places '' lal said with an evil look on her face. Colonello looked at her with shock. Lal pushes the receptionist in and slammed the door shut as she ran towards the office.

Lal knocked on the door furiously. The captain/boss opened the door and asked what was wrong. ``H-help ! The receptionist in my room is trying to make out with my boyfriend ! please do something about it ! '' lal screamed. The captain called security. Back at colonello and lal's room. ''w-what ? why is the security here ? '' the receptionist said as she was close to kissing colonello. '' You are herby FIRED from this job and will no longer work here '' the security said as they dragged the upset looking receptionist and threw her out the window which was out to sea. Lal stuck her tongue out as she looked out the window to see the no longer receptionist swim to shore. '' haha ! serves you right you B**ch ! '' lal yells. '' wow lal thats pretty cleaver '' colonello said while smiling to lal who was crossing her arms feeling quite proud of herself .

In Mammon and Fong's room 

Mammon was busy counting money again. Fong was busy playing a flute. '' Hey fong, i have an idea '' mammon said while sitting on the bed next to fong. '' hmm, and what might that be ? '' fong asked. ''you play the flute really well ..do you think we can earn a profit from it ? '' mammon asked. ''Aww come on mammon that wouldn't be fair.'' Fong said as he patted her on the head. Mammon blushed a little bit but it was hidden under her hood. '' oh yea, i have been meaning to ask you but why do you always have the hood covering your eyes ? '' fong asked. '' to be honest i don't know but don't look under my hood, if you do then you owe me 50 bucks '' mammon said while pulling her hood down more. She sees 50 bucks on her lap. '' so may I please look ? because i want to see your face'' fong said. '' my face is ugly thats why I cover my face.'' Mammon said. Mammon takes the 50 bucks and pulls the hood down. Fong was surprised. Mammon had violet eyes and they were beautiful. '' wow you look really pretty'' fong said as mammon quickly pulled her hood back to her face. '' so anyways theres a tv here and an xbox 360, so do you want to vs me in Black ops ? '' fong asked. '' you're on ..but if you lose you owe me 10 bucks .'' mammon said. `` and if i win i can see your eyes again '' fong said. The both of them played hoping not to lose.

In Verde and skull's room

Verde was using skull as a test subject for his experiment for hairspray that is filled with jolts of electricity. Lets just say that the plan backfired leaving skull with a scar on his head.

Kittymagic92438 : well thats it for now ! oh and lal that plan was pretty clever.

Lal : thanks i am very proud of myself for such a smart brain

Colonello : wait, when you yelled at that captain you said that i was your boyfriend right ?

Lal : IDIOT THAT WAS ONLY A PART OF THE PLAN !

Colonello : but you still said it !

Lal went up to his face and started slapping his face silly.

Kittymagic92438 : well there they go again sighs ... well until next time ! ciao !


	4. Chapter 4

HI EVERYONE ! I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING FOR THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED AND THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS AS ALWAYS ! WELL HERE YOU GO ! ^ ~ ^

Chapter 4 – Verde's experiment ; Reborn's Plan

It was already starting to get dark.

Rebon had nothing better to do, so he decided to check on how the others were doing.

In Verde and Skull's room 

Reborn knocks on the room door. No one answered so reborn kicked the door down to see what was going on. It seemed that verde was busy trying out yet another experiment with skull as the test subject. '' my, my, what are you doing verde ? '' reborn asked. '' I am conducting a new experiment to test if my new expermiment works '' verde replied. '' and what is this so called experiment? I'm interested to see if there are anymore tools , I can use to torture my lackey '' reborn said with a snicker. '' im currently working on this '' verde said while he threw a pillow at reborn who caught it like a pro. It seems that the pillow was ejected with sleeping powder with a little shock at the end to wake you up. Reborn seemed to realize there was sleeping powder in it so he plugged his nose and threw the pillow at skull's face who immediately fell fast asleep. '' hmm verde how long do you sleep for ? '' reborn asked. '' I'm still researching it but it seems that it was for around 5 hours at least judging from the tests that i have conducted from your lackey.'' Verde said adjusting his glasses. '' can you make 2 people sleep with one of these pillows? Or is it 1 pillow per person?'' reborn asked with a glint of evil in his eyes.

'' It seems that two people or more can get affected by it since I almost fell asleep while testing it out on skull.'' Verde said with a frown. '' oh good then can i use 2 of these pillows ? '' reborn asked snickering. ''oh, I know that face of yours... here bring these two mini video camera's aswell ... you might need them.'' Verde said with a smile on his face. A smile crept onto reborn face. '' when I put the camera's and use the pillows to put them asleep i will return to this room to see ...the idiotic look on their faces. '' reborn said as he left the room.

In Fong and Mammon's room 

It seemed that Fong had won and was just about to lift mammon's hood up again when reborn opened the door and went in. '' my,my,my it looks like you guys were busy '' reborn said with an eerie smile. ''Anyways i wanted to drop this off '' reborn said as he got nose plugs out of nowhere ; stuck them up his nostrils and threw the mega pillow at the two. '' the two fell on the bed sleeping like pigs. Reborn used his foot and pushed the both of them together closer. '' reborn then put the mini video camera on a plant and quietly left the room.

In Colonello and Lal's room 

Colonello was sitting on the bed watching television while lal was doing push ups. Reborn then came in the room not looking very amused at the couple who just stared at him. '' Reborn ? why are you here, what do you need ? '' colonello asked. '' colonello i need you to sit besides lal for a minute. '' Yeah sure, but why-'' Reborn threw the pillow at the both of them making them fall on the bed sleeping. '' hmm, it seems that your experiments come in handy '' reborn said while using his foot to kick colonello closer to lal. Colonello was now really close to lal's face. Reborn left the door leaving a mini camera on the lamp while leaving the room feeling quite proud of him self.

So Reborn made his way back to Verde and skull's room

In Verde and skull's room

'' Good job reborn, i can see that my experiments worked pretty well'' he said while looking at the screen. '' thanks '' reborn said as he threw skull off the chair ; skull was sitting on and sat on the chair. Reborn then got espresso out of nowhere and sat there looking at the screen.

Fong and mammon's room from the video camera

Mammon was sleeping quietly...but the thing was, was that it seems that fong was holding her hand while he was sleeping.

Back with Verde, Reborn, Skull

Reborn and Verde were looking pretty amused at the couple. '' my, my I didn't know that this would be so interesting... I need to add it to my research list.'' Verde said. ''shush ! Let's see Lal and colonello... this might be even more interesting '' Reborn said while calmly sipping his espresso.

Colonello and lal's room from the video camera

Lal was snoring a bit which made reborn and verde who was looking, laugh a bit. But what had impressed them, was that Colonello was hugging lal while he slept.

Back with Reborn, Verde and Skull 

'' god job verde this job seems like it was a success-'' reborn quickly looked at skull who woke up. ''huh? You wern't supposed to wake up at this time ... '' Verde then quickly looked at the two screens.

In Fong and Mammon's room

Mammon seemed to have woken up first. Mammon tried to get up but realized that there was a tight grip on her hands. Mammon looked down and saw that fong was gripping her hand blushed a bit. She had used her illusions to separate her hands from his. After she put a blanket on fong and went to see how Lal was doing.

In Colonello and Lal's room 

Lal woke up and it seems that Colonello was still hugging her in his sleep. '' WHAT THE HELL?WHY IS THIS PERVERT HUGGING ME IN HIS SLEEP ?!'' Lal screamed as she kicked colonello off the bed; got up and kicked the door open. Mammon was waiting outside her door. '' oh yeah i remember that Lal told me to not stand near the door or else I'd get a door to the face mammon said as she stepped back before the door hit her face.

In The Hallways

'' My, my it seems that you are angry... let go see the restaurant thats located near the south side of the ship.'' Mammon said as lal agreed and they walked to the Restaurant together.

Kittymagic92438 : Sorry guys thats it for now ! Oh and i would like to thank Crimson Sky Tamer for being so supportive ...i really enjoy the reviews that everyone gives.

Lal : who In the right mind did this to me ?!

Mammon : it seems that Verde had a new experiment to test out and he used me, you, fong, colonello as the test subject ... he owes me money for doing such a thing.

Lal runs off somewhere

Kittymagic92438 : sighs there she goes again .. oh im just going to sit here and watch the whole scene. Well Ciao !


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE ! Heres chapter 5!I KNOW I SAY THIS ALOT BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!OH AND JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW...I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY EVERYDAY SO MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER TO CHECK EVERYDAY ! OH AND IT SEEMS THAT I NEED TO CHANGE FONG AND MAMMON'S NAME TO FON AND VIPER, HEH SORRY THAT I GOT IT WRONG

Chapter 5 – The receptionist is back ?!

In Colonello and Lal's room 

Colonello woke up with a startle as the pillow he was sleeping on shocked him with a jolt of electricity. ''h-huh ? where am I ? '' colonello said still feeling a bit dizzy. Colonello looked out the window and saw something that look like an awfully familiar receptionist on a canoe heading towards the front of the ship. '' Oh no ... shes back ! '' colonello yelled as he rushed to see if Fon could help him.

In Fon's and Viper's room

Fon was still sleeping when a jolt of electricity from the pillow shocked him and he woke up. ''oh why am I in bed ? '' fon asked as he saw the blanket on himself as he neatly folded it back and put it back on viper's bed. Fon's room door got kicked down as colonello rushed in. '' umm may I help you colonello ? '' fon asked. '' B – BIG TROUBL E! THE GIRLS ARE IN DANGER! '' colonello yelled as he dragged fon out of the room.

With Lal and Viper

''Seriously... those bastards think they can make fun of us.'' Lal yelled. '' I know of a plan to trick them back ... '' Lal said evilly. '' and what might that plan be ? '' Viper asked. '' Lal was just about to explain her plan when someone hit her on the head causing her to faint. '' why- you litt- screams'' was all lal could hear before she passed out. It seems that someone had hit Viper on the head aswell.

Somewhere deep Within the ship

Lal woke up with her head in pain. '' Oh, you woke up '' an eerie voice said. Lal tried to talk but her mouth was duct taped shut. '' my, my look whos's laughing now ! '' It seemed that the person was the receptionist from earlier in the story. '' HAHA ! Im going to throw you and this girl out of this ship ! Just like how I was when I got fired ! '' the receptionist screamed. Viper was tied up aswell but her head what bleeding a bit. ``you really think you can steal my dream guys ?! '' well keep on dreaming then because im going to chase the both of you out and get new boyfriends '' the receptionist screamed.

The receptionist picked up Viper first and walked towards the window. Lal screamed but it only sounded like a broken record. '' Hahaha ! you can save her now ! '' the receptionist said as she threw Viper out the window... a loud splash was heard. Lal screamed but it was no use nobody could hear her. '' you're next ! '' the receptionist screamed as she picked up lal and threw her out the window. '' ha serves you right ! '' the receptionist yelled out the window. Viper was drowning ..she couldn't swim ... viper screams for help. Lal screamed. '' COLONELLO ! '' Lal screamed but luckily for her she could swim. Lal swam to viper and tried to help but the water was weighing them down.

Back with Colonello and fon 

Colonello heard lal scream his name. He and fon ran outside to the railings on the side of the ship and to the horror of their eyes... the girls they loved were drowning. Colonello and Fon immediately jumped in the water. Colonello got lal as she was unconscious. Fon immediately swam for viper whos head was already underwater. Fon saved viper but it seems like viper was also unconscious . The other people who were watching the whole scene called people to sent in rafts to save them.

After they got saved by the safety patrols Colonello and Fon put them back to bed. It seems that verde and reborn knew what happened because verde had put camera's all over the ship ( exept washrooms LOOL ) Reborn and verde wanted to help but saw that Colonello and Fon handled it pretty well so they didn't bother ( this includes verde and reborn watching the scene where they got hit on the head ).

Back with colonello and fon. 

They were all in one room ( includes all of the arcobaleno except for the girls). Colonello kept cussing on how late he was in saving her until ... " BAM! '' the door slams open and in come Lal and Viper looking pretty proud of themselves. '' Go back to bed ! '' colonello and fong yelled. '' why ? we feel fine '' lal said with a snicker. '' Then ... why ?... '' the rest of the arcobaleno ( guys ) said. Lal snickered. ''YOU GUYS ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS FOR FALLING FOR SUCH AN ILLUSION ! '' lal laughed as viper was also laughing. '' Viper tell them what we did '' Lal said while still laughing. '' Verde and Reborn and skull remember how your video camera showed me and lal being knocked out by the illusion receptionist ? Well i knew you were all idiots so i created an illusion making it seemed like lal and me got knocked out and got brung to the deepest part of the ship and made it seemed like she threw us out the window.'' Viper said as Verde and reborn sent glaring daggers at her. '' And i made an illusion to make it seemed that me and lal were drowning ... but it was pretty cute of you guys to swim to use '' viper said. '' PFFFTTTT, I STILL CANT BELIEVE YOU MORONS FELL FOR IT ! '' Lal laughed even harder. Soon the girls ran out of the room sticking out their tongues.

Kittymagic92438 : wow you guys do seem like morons XD

Reborn : well done Kittymagic92438 you made us seem like weeklings

Kittymagic92438: :p

Colonello : you scared me ! my heart skipped a beat !

Kittymagic92438 : :p well thats it for now ! ( totally ignoring colonello )

Colonello : Hey ! don't ignore me kora !


	6. Chapter 6

HIII AGAIN GUYS! I HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER ...IT HAD A NICE TWIST TO THE END HAHAHA ...AGAIN SORRY FOR THE TYPOS ...I DONT NOTICE THEM ...HEH SORRIES ...WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER !

Chapter 6

In Reborn's room 

'' Damn it ! Those two scared me kora ! '' Colonello yelled. '' sighs ... so basically we saved a bunch of illusions '' Fon sighed. '' ACHOO !'' Colonello sneezes followed by Fon who kept coughing. '' Hmm this is not good I think you guys might have caught a cold '' reborn frowned. '' N- no ! ...i don't catch colds ! Plus we need to get back at the girls for making fun of us-ACHOO! '' Colonello sneezed yet again. '' umm colonello – sempai ... maybe you should go to bed I can tell Lal and maybe she will take care of you. Oh and you too Fon'' Skull suggested. '' For once, I agree with my lackey '' Reborn said. '' H-hey ! ..for once ?'' skull said. '' That's a pretty good idea...Fine ... we'll do it '' colonello replied. '' Good now go back to bed while my lackey gets Lal and Viper. '' Reborn said as he kicked the 3 of them out of his room.

Colonello and Fon trudged their way back to their rooms while Skull tried to figure out where Lal and Viper were.

At the coffee shop located to the east side of the ship 

'' sighs ...that was a good illusion thanks viper ; here you deserve 10 bucks '' lal said as she handed the money to viper. '' Thanks ...is it just me or is skull running towards us ? '' Viper said. '' ah i don't care about him ... lets ditch him '' Lal said while she paid for their drinks and she and viper ran for it ditching skull. '' W- wait Lal ; viper ! '' skull yelled. Lal and Viper were snickering while running. '' Colonello and Fon have a Fever ! '' skull yelled across the hallway. Lal and viper froze in their tracks.

Skull had finally caught up to the both of them. '' what did you say ?'' Lal asked. '' well because of you two, Colonello and Fon sempai got sick.'' Skull explained. ''oh we didn't realize.'' Viper said. '' AH those idiots can take care of themselves.'' Lal said.'' Oh ..Lal we need to return to our rooms now, its now 11:00 pm and we need to go to sleep.'' Viper said while yawning. '' Oh ... I totally lost track of time '' Lal said yawing while She and Viper walked back to their rooms ditching skull.

'' how come I always get ditched ? '' Skull wondered, as he walked back to his room.

Back at Colonello and Lal's room 

Lal went back in to find colonello on the bed sneezing and coughing. Lal sat on the side of his bed. ''you are a moron for falling, for such an illusion... but thanks for trying to save me ...'' lal whispered. '' your welcome kora '' a voice came from the other side of the bed. '' I- IDIOT ! '' Lal said in embarrassment as she ran back to her bed and plopped down on and covered herself with the blanket.

Back at Fon and viper's room 

Fon was sleeping quietly but sneezed a few times. Viper sat down quietly on the bedside, beside him and had soon drifted off to sleep, sleeping beside Fon ( as in viper's back on the wall while she was sleeping beside him )

It was soon morning

In Colonello and Lal's Room

Lal woke up and saw that colonello was hugging her in his sleep. '' YOU IDIOT ! WHY ARE YOU ON MY BED ?! '' lal screamed as she kicked colonello off the bed. Colonello got up. '' oh, you looked so peaceful so i thought i would hop onto the bed... '' colonello said while lal blushed furiously but had got a frying pan out of nowhere and started chasing colonello around the room.

In Fon and Viper's room 

Fon woke up first and saw viper sitting and sleeping beside him. Fon smiled at her as he got up and put a blanket around her. He opened the tv to watch the news. " Blah, blah, news, blah, '' fon just stared at the screen boredly. Viper had woken up. '' ah i see that you are awake, want to go to the restaurant with lal and them for breakfast ? '' fon asked. '' Sure i'm hungry '' viper said as she and fon got ready and left the room.

Kittymagic92438 : hmm sorry guys thats it for now ...again thanks for the nice reviews ! i really appreciate it !


	7. Chapter 7

HIII GUYS ! LOL THIS INTRO IS STARTING TO GET BORING LOL. WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER AS PROMISED !

Chapter 7

It seems that Colonello and Fon are feeling better !

Fon knocks on the door to reborn's room. Reborn opens the door and welcomes them in. '' oh hi fong, viper, I was just planning to to go to the restaurant to eat breakfast '' reborn said while putting on his fedora. '' oh, then would you like to join me and viper for breakfast ? '' fon asked. '' oh, sure '' reborn said as the 3 went out side and went to Verde and skull's room and knocked on the door.

Verde came out. '' yes, may I help you guys ? '' verde asked looking very tired. '' umm, we wanted to know if you and skull wanted to eat breakfast with us or not. '' viper said. '' ...hmmmm ...sure, just let me get ready first.'' Verde said as he went into the washroom and came out a few minutes later. ''oh yeah, what about skull ? '' fon asked. '' oh he's there already, i was too caught up in my research and he had left first. '' verde said as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him while he, reborn, Fon, Viper, walked to Lal and Colonello's room.

Colonello and Lal's room 

Lal was writing something on the laptop while she was counting how many push ups colonello was doing until there was a knock on the door. '' Go open the door '' lal said as colonello got up and opened the door. '' Hi guys, we were wondering if, you wanted to eat breakfast with us'' viper said. '' Im going '' lal said as she got up and dragged viper to the restaurant with her. When the girls ran to the restaurant the guys had discussed a plan. ( me : readers ! what do you think they are discussing ? )

At the restaurant 

Everyone had ordered something to eat while they sat down on a big table. Everybody ate silently. After they were done eating. '' Yo so who's going to pay ? '' Lal asked. All of the guys got up and ran out of the restaurant leaving lal and viper with the cheque. Lal looked at it and screamed. '' $ 62 ?! '' lal yelled. '' Im going to get them later '' viper said with a dark aura surrounding her. Lal and viper paid and angrily stormed off.

With reborn and the others 

Colonello was laughing really hard. '' DID YOU GUYS JUST HEAR LAL SCREAM ?! '' Colonello said laughing his head off. '' well thats what they get for fooling us yesterday '' reborn replied with a snicker. '' are you sure, they wont stay mad at us for long ? '' fon asked worried that id viper stayed mad at him, she might kick him out of them room. '' ah don't worry fon, im sure they wont stay mad for long .'' reborn replied.

With Lal and Viper 

'' I'M KICKING THAT BASTARD OUT OF THE ROOM ! HE CAN SLEEP IN THE HALLWAYS FOR TONIGHT ! '' Lal yelled. '' Yeah i'm kicking Fon out of the room for tonight too unless he pays me 70 bucks '' viper said. '' I'll pay you 80 bucks if you help me lock all of them out of their rooms for tonight '' Lal said. ''Deal ! '' Viper said. '' Wait what about skull ? I don't think he should be locked out since he didn't do anything '' Lal said '' Ok then i'll make sure that he doesn't get locked out. Viper finds skull and explains while skull nodded and returned to the room early.

Later that night 

Viper had these locks on all of the doors, that she had created using her illusions and can only be broken by viper herself. When reborn and the rest returned to their rooms they saw massive locks on their room doors. '' w- what is this kora ?! '' Colonello yelled as he looked at the huge lock on his door. '' it seems that the girls and skull have locked us out '' reborn said. '' THEN WHERE ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP ? '' Colonello yelled. A piece of paper slid out from the bottom of lal's room door. The paper read: SLEEP IN THE HALLWAYS YOU BASTARDS ! Colonello and the rest sweat dropped. '' Now what are we going to do ? '' fon asked. '' We'll prove to them that we can sleep in the hallways of course '' reborn said as he laid down on the carpet ground followed by everyone who did the same. '' hmm i cant seem to crack this lock even with my knowledge '' verde said as he examined the lock on his door.

'' of course you can't, it viper's doing ...and it seems to cant open the lock without Viper's help '' reborn said as he tipped his fedora down to sleep. So verde gave up and slept on the ground. '' we gotta get them for this tomorrow '' colonello mumbled as he soon fell asleep.

Kittymagic92438: thats it for now !

Kittymagic92438: wow the reborn and the rest got what they deserved

Reborn : well i have to admit the girls were pretty smart of thinking of this idea

Lal and Viper : thanks, we feel pretty proud of ourselves

Kittymagic92438 : thanks again for the nice reviews ! Ciao !


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO I AGAIN ! HERE IS THE CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED ! ENJOY !

Chapter 8 – Indoor waterpark

It was morning time.

In Lal's room 

Lal woke up feeling refreshed. She got up and got ready. She called Viper to break the locks on their doors.

Viper who was already awake, broke the locks on all of the doors and went outside to see how the guys slept last night.

The guys were sleeping like pigs in a sty.

'' wow you guys sure slept like pigs '' viper said as she took a picture.

Lal came out of her room.

'' WAKE UP YOU BASTARDS ! '' Lal yelled as the guys woke up with a startle. '' haha ! so did you guys really think that you would get away with it ? '' lal said with a smile. '' well we did until you guys locked us out of the room '' Colonello said as he glared at the laughing lal with bags in his eyes. '' you bastards deserved it '' lal said with a snicker.

'' Hey guys theres this indoor park with a waterslide ! '' viper said excitedly. '' hmmm well i could go for some swimming at the moment. '' lal said. '' then lets go '' viper said as she and Lal walked off. '' should we join them ? '' skull asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

At the Indoor Waterpark 

Lal and viper got changed into one piece swimsuit, for mammon she had a swimsuit that was specially made for her ( which had a hood ) ( cuz they know how the guys are ). '' Lal ! lets go on the waterslide ! '' Viper said as she pushed lal to the waterslide.

'' wait viper ... you do know how to swim right ? '' lal asked as they lined up for the waterslide.

''Of course i know how to swim ... that was just an illusion that time, that I didn't know how to swim ... it was just so that i would know if Fon cared for me or not .''viper said while blushing. Lal patted her on the head and the two were 2nd next in line.

The guys soon got out of the change room.

All the guys were wearing swim shorts and were crowed by the ladies.

'' Guys, im worried about viper ... she didn't seemed to know how to swim last time '' Fon said worriedly as he was crowded by girls.

Back to the girls

They were next as they sat on the giant yellow rubber raft. The rubber raft was soon sliding down the side really fast. Lal and viper screamed in excitement.

Colonello and Fon heard Lal and viper scream which gave them a heart attack.

'' uhh sorry ladies but me and my buddy here need to go now kora '' colonello said smiling as he and fon ran to the slide but they slipped and fell into the water.

Back with lal and viper

Lal and viper had reached the bottom when they just saw Colonello and Fon fall into the water.

Lal and Viper soon swam to colonello and Fon who were struggling to get back up. Lal was laughing while she helped colonello up who gasped for air. Viper helped Fon who was also gasping for air when viper helped him. '' hahaha you guys are idiots! Did you guys think me and viper were in trouble ?'' lal laughed earning a glare from colonello.

'' Are you ok ? '' viper said while trying to hold in her laugh. '' yeah im fine '' Fon said as he patted viper on the head. All the fan girls screamed as they pushed viper and Lal out of the way. Lal and viper got pushed into a corner. '' Stupid fan girls '' lal said as she cracked her knuckles . '' If they want fon im going to charge them their life '' Viper thought with a dark aura surrounding her. Lal and Viper angrily stormed off to the other rides.

Lal and viper stared at the log ride in front of them. '' it seems that there needs to be 3 people to ride this '' viper said as she studied the ride. '' then may i join you girls ? '' a voice said. '' huh ? '' Lal and viper said as they turned around and saw luce. '' LUCE ? why are you here ? aren't you supposed to be with tsuna and them ? '' lal asked shocked. '' yes, but i finished my meeting with them but my subornites insisted that i take a cruise because they said i needed some time to relax so they sent me on a helicopter here. '' luce said.

'' oh it seems that we are next ''luce said and she, lal and viper got on.

They slid down with a blast of speed.

After they were done luce asked if they wanted to go to the spa which lal and viper agreed to full heartedly. They changed back into their usual outfits and left the waterpark

Back with the guys.

''We need to get fon and colonello out of that crowd but even we are surrounded... '' verde said. Reborn was frowning. '' BAM ! '' a gunshot sounded as every girl ran away in fear . '' problem solved now lets go and see if we can find lal and viper '' reborn said while tipping his fedora down as he and the others left to go to the change room.

Kittymagic92438: sorry guys thats it for now and i am still exteamly sorry for the typos if i had made any which i probably did

Kittymagic92438 : and yay luce is now in the cruise !

Kittymagic92438: well until next chapter ciao !

Reborn : i love using my gun...

Kittymagic92438: O.O


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA ! HERES CHAPTER 9

Chapter 9 – Truth or Dare

At the spa 

The three girls had finished with their spa time and left the spa room. Lal's cell phone rang. ''What ? '' lal said speaking into the phone, '' WHERE ARE YOU GUYS ?! '' Colonello screamed as lal shut the phone off.

'' bastard made me get a headache. '' lal said sounding annoyed. '' umm i think its too late for us to run'' viper said as she saw colonello and the rest looking really pissed. '' YOU WORRIED ME SICK ! '' colonello said hugging her. '' B – Bastard ! get off me ! '' Lal said while blushing. ''Luce ? why are you here and how ? '' reborn asked.

Luce told the guys how she got on the cruise boat.

'' oh i see ... well lets go to the game room because we have nothing else to do '' reborn said and everyone nodded in agreement.

In the game room 

'' Ok so what are we going to play ? '' Lal asked feeling annoyed. '' TRUTH OR DARE '' reborn said with an eerie smile. Lal looked like she was going to hit reborn with a metal bat. '' ok then lets get started '' reborn said. '' i'll start, colonello, truth or dare ? '' reborn asked. '' DARE ! '' colonello yelled. '' then I dare you to go over there in a corner while hugging lal for 10 minutes '' reborn said with a smile as colonello dragged the furious lal to the corner. '' Ok my turn, viper, truth or dare ? '' colonello asked. ''truth '' viper said while she sweatdropped.

'' do you like ... wait no love fon ? '' colonello said while hugging lal as viper and fon froze. '' you have to tell the truth ! '' colonello said while smiling. '' ...i ...i do love him ok ?'' viper said as she quickly disappeared into the mist. Lal slapped colonello and ran out of the room. '' YOU FREAKIN BASTARD WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK SUCH A FREAKING QUESTION?" lal yelled. Luce looked at the guys with disbelief and left the room aswell. '' Good job for ruining the game colonello sempai! '' skull yelled. '' Hey in didn't mean it, and besides now, fon knows how Viper feels kora '' colonello said.

Fon stood still like a statue. '' umm fon ... you ok ? '' colonello said as he nudged fon. '' my, my it seems that fon likes viper back? No ? '' verde said while looking at fon who de-froze. '' well what are you waiting for go chase after her ! '' reborn said as he kicked fon out of the room. '' oh and you have to go find lal '' reborn said as he turned leon into a hammer and hit colonello out of the room.

With Lal 

Lal was in her room with the door locked shut for she did not want to see colonello's face. There was a knock on the door ; it was colonello. '' go away you sick bastard ! '' lal yelled. '' no im going to break this door down if you don't let me in kora '' colonello said. '' Fine, you want to come in ? then i'll open the door for you ! '' lal said as she got up.

She kicked the door down and it landed on colonello's face. '' there I opened the stinking door she said as she looked at colonello's face with had a door mark on it and his nose was bleeding. '' look, im sorry for such a retarded answer ok ? '' colonello said. '' bastard don't tell that to me, tell that to viper you idiot lal said as she dragged colonello by the ear to viper's room.

In viper's room

'' damn it that stupid colonello if it wasn't for him then i wouldn't have said anything ! '' viper cussed as there was a knock on the door. '' come in '' viper said as colonello flew in '' now say sorry you bastard ! '' lal yelled and colonello was on the floor begging for forgiveness. '' sighs apology accepted but you owe me 70 bucks '' viper said as colonello handed her the money. '' good, now let get out of this room, i have a few errands to run '' lal said as she kicked colonello out of the room and had left. '' sighs well i have nothing better to do, better go see if luce has something for me to do.'' Viper said as she was just about to leave the room until she bumped into someone with red Chinese clothing. Viper looked up and saw fon.

'' you should forget about what I said '' viper said while turning away. '' but, you haven't heard my response yet '' fon said. '' fine what is your response then ? '' viper said while sighing. '' i love you too'' fon said as he hugged viper. '' you mean it ? '' viper asked. '' of course '' fon replied. Vipers stomach growled. '' why don't we get something to eat ? '' fon asked as viper nodded as they both left the room. They bumped into luce on the way. '' ah, i see that you two are together now '' luce said as the both of them nodded in agreement.'' Hey, I have an idea '' luce said. '' what is it ? '' fon asked. '' how about we get back at colonello and lal ? '' luce asked. Both of them agreed full heartedly. ''should we get help from skull, verde and reborn ? '' viper asked. '' i have already told them and they are in... we just have to meet in the ship's library.'' Luce said as they left to go to the library.

Kittymagic92438: well thats it for now ... alot of viper and fon but next chapter is all about colonello and lal ! Ciao !


	10. Chapter 10

HIIII EVERYONE ! HERE'S CHAPTE10 ! I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY IT !

Chapter – 10

At the Library. 

'' so what's the plan luce ? '' reborn asked. '' I was planning to play another game '' luce said. '' wow I never knew you had this kind of side luce '' viper said. '' well I do have a sneaky side too and I love helping people, especially when it comes to love. '' luce said. '' Is it truth or dare ? because that didn't turn out too well last time. '' skull said. '' nope its different this time '' luce said. '' then what's the game?'' reborn asked while sipping his espresso.

'' Its somewhat similar to truth or dare; its called spin the bottle '' luce said. '' wow luce I didn't know you were like this '' verde said. '' well I love solving love problems and this is how I do it. '' luce said

'' oh and everyone has to play '' luce said. Everyone nodded. '' good now lets put the plan in action; lets meet at my room'' luce said as everyone headed off to either find colonello and lal or go to luce room which was not that far from their rooms.

Fon and Viper went to get colonello and lal. Viper knocked on the door. '' ummm hello ? is anybody in there ? ….. umm fon stand back '' viper said. '' Why? '' fon asked and he and viper took a few steps back. The door got knocked down but it was cracked in half this time and Lal came out with bags in her eyes. '' ahh so that's why you told me to step back'' fon said as he and viper sweatdropped. '' woah you look … terrible ! '' viper said not wanting to offend her. '' It's that bastards fault ! '' lal said as she pointed to colonello who was tied up in a corner.

'' Um my I ask but why is he tied up into a corner ? '' fon asked. '' HE KEPT ON PESTERING ME , TO SLEEP WITH HIM YESTERDAY ! '' Lal yelled which woke colonello up. '' well both of you come with us we need to go to luce room for a … '' viper said but didn't know what to say next. '' to .. a meeting ! '' fon quickly said. '' oh ok then just let me get ready lal said as she screwed the door back on and slammed it shut. She and colonello got out a few minutes later.

'' ok so where is luce room ? '' lal asked as viper pointed to the door across the hall. Lal, colonello,viper, fon walked to luce's room and knocked on the door. Luce opened the door and greeted them in. '' woah, luce your room is so big ! '' lal said admiring luce room which was about 2 times bigger than hers. '' oh my subornites booked this room for me '' luce said.

'' lucky '' viper said while still admiring the room. '' now go sit at that table, reborn, verde and skull, are already there '' luce said as she closed the door behind them. '' so luce what's this meeting about ? '' lal asked. Luce winked at viper who nodded. It seemed that viper had put a lock on the door inside and out so no one could exit or enter without the help of viper. '' huh why did you lock the door viper ? '' lal asked. '' oh you'll see in a minute.'' Viper said while snickering.

'' we are here for a nice little game '' luce said while smiling. '' what game ? '' colonello asked. '' oh before that I need everyone to sit in a circle. '' luce said as everyone got into a circle '' but what's the game ? '' lal asked. ''this game is called spin the bottle '' luce said. Lal's eyes grew huge. Lal runs towards the door but couldn't unlock it. '' VIPER ! OPEN THIS DOOR ! '' Lal yelled. '' no can do '' viper said.

'' colonello get lal to sit on this chair '' reborn said as colonello carried the struggling lal onto the seat and tied her onto the chair. But what cololonello and lal didn't know was that the bottle was a robot who was created by verde and knew who to choose but sometimes it will land on random people. ''so who's first ? '' reborn said. '' ME ! ME ! '' colonello yelled. '' ok then go ahead and spin '' reborn said. The bottle landed on lal. Now lal was really struggling to get out, but couldn't. '' Wait do I have to kiss her on the cheek … what about …. '' colonello said. '' yes it, can be mouth….'' Luce said. So colonello kissed her and everyone was like : awwww.

The game had continued until everyone started feeling hungry and left to go eat lunch.

Kittymagic92438: awwww that was sooo sweet

Colonello : OMG kittymagic you are a genius !

Kittymagic92438: of course !

Lal : NO IT WASN'T !

Kittymagic92438: :P

Kittymagic : well that's it for now ! Ciao !


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO ! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE NICE REVEIWS ! HERES CHAPTER 11 ENJOY !

Chapter 11

At the restaurant

Everybody had ordered something to eat and sat at the large round table.

Everybody started eating until Reborn brought out a piece of paper. '' hmm what's this ? '' luce said looking at the piece of paper while eating. '' I found it at that stand over there and brought it, since I thought it looked interesting '' reborn replied while pointing to the stand near the sushi restaurant.

'' hmmm a dance party eh ? '' luce said while reborn nodded. '' we should go check it out since it's tonight and i bet none of you have anything to do '' luce said. Everyone agreed except for lal who ripped the paper in half. " I AINT GOING ! '' Lal yelled. '' why ? is there something you need to do ? '' verde said. '' uhhh ... yeah ! I was going to help viper with something ! .. right viper? '' lal said hoping viper who help her. '' what, now ? '' viper said. Lal facepalmed. '' so then we, are all going then ! '' skull said excitedly. '' oh and it says here dress in formal wear '' luce said.

'' NOOO ! '' lal yelled.

Later that night.

Luce and viper were all ready to go and went to go see how lal was doing. Luce knocked on the door. ''wait, step back, lal's probably going to kick the door down again.'' Viper said as she and luce stepped back. The door got kicked down just as viper expected. Lal was still dressed in a t-shirt, eating chips. Luce glared at her. '' what ? '' lal asked. '' why arnt you dressed for the dance party ? '' luce said. '' oh i'm not going '' lal replied. '' wait, where's colonello ? '' viper asked.

'' oh hes over there '' lal replied as she pointed to the tied up colonello in the corner. '' Lal you ARE going'' luce said in a strict voice. '' B –but – '' lal said as she was being pushed into luce room.

At luce's room

'' viper... you know what to do '' luce said as viper nodded. With that said viper with a snap of her fingers, lal was dressed in a nice blue dress. '' w – what ?! How ?! '' lal said. '' oh its called a real illusion '' viper said. '' YEAH, WELL SWITCH IT BACK TO MY NORMAL CLOTHES ! '' LAL SCREAMED. '' Nope, now you're coming with us '' luce said as she and viper had dragged lal to the place where the dance was being held.

Back with Fon, verde , reborn, skull

'' hey wheres Colonello ? '' fon asked. '' i don't know lets go check his room '' reborn said as they walked to colonello and lal's room. The door was broken ( lal kicked it down ). They saw that colonello was tied up in the corner.

'' woah, why are you tied up in a corner ? '' fon asked while he was untying the ropes off colonello.

'' Lal tied me up, because she didn't want to go to the dance '' colonello said. '' well put on your tuxedo now because the dance starts in 5 minutes '' reborn said as he, fon, verde, skull left the room. Colonello came out a few minutes later. '' ok im ready kora '' coloenello said as he left the room to join the others.

At the dance

Reborn and the others entered the party.

Alot of fan girls swarmed around them. '' would you like to dance with me ? '' a girl asked to colonello. ''uh – '' colonello was cut off. '' Beat it ! '' an angry voice yelled. It was lal. '' no... make me '' the girl said back. Colonello was surprised. Lal didn't want that girl to go anywhere near colonello. '' Oh – i'll make you –'' lal said but colonello cut her off. '' umm im sorry but Lal is going to dance with me tonight '' colonello said as the girl ran away with shame.

''HA ! '' lal said like she won the lottery. Colonello pulled her in for a dance. Lal didn't object and the both of them danced until midnight.

Kittymagic92438: awwwww thats really sweet !

Colonello : i enjoyed this chapter alot... except when i was tied up

Lal : you deserve to be tied up !

Kittymagic92438 : well thats it for now ! ciao !


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO EVERYONE ! HERES CHAPTER 12 ! ENJOY !

Chapter 12 – bowling

After a long night of dancing, everyone went to bed. Not a single person complained about it not even lal.

It was soon morning time and colonello had woke up to a bright and sunny day. It seemed that lal was sleeping right beside him. Colonello blushed furiously. Colonello didn't want to wake her up so he quietly tried to get off the bed but then heard a mumble come from lal. '' d-don't…leave…..'' lal mumbled. colonello froze and quickly got back in bed.

There was a knock on the door. Colonello wanted to get up but didn't. '' Open up this door or I'm going to shoot it down '' a voice said. Colonello quickly got up and opened the door. '' Reborn ! '' colonello yelled. Reborn looked around the room and saw lal on colonello's bed. '' oh, ho, ho, I hope the both of you didn't do anything naughty '' reborn said with a smirk.

Colonello's whole face turned red. '' O – Of course not ! '' colonello yelled. The both of them soon heard lal yell. '' SHUT UP BASTARDS IM TRYIG TO SLEEP HERE ! '' lal yelled while still half asleep. '' Then explain why she's sleeping on your bed '' verde said appearing out of nowhere. '' WE DIDN'T ! '' colonello yelled.

Lal got up still half asleep and pushed the 3 of them out of the room. '' STAY OUT ! '' lal yelled at the door; locked it and went back to bed.

In the hall 

'' hey ! let me back in ! Im still in my pyjama's ! '' colonello said while knocking on the door hard. '' you know, she wont let you in right ? '' verde said. '' Yeah Lal wont let you in '' skull said. '' shut up lackey '' colonello yelled.

'' click '' a camera sound was heard. '' hmmm im sure I can sell this to lal '' a familiar voice said. '' oh hi viper; fon '' reborn said. '' Hey delete that picture and don't show lal ! '' colonello yelled. '' hey your face looks hilarious '' reborn said while pointing to the picture of colonello with his mouth wide open. '' yeah and im sure I can sell this to lal '' viper said with a snicker. Colonello ran to try and strangle her but viper dodged like a pro and colonello landed face first into a wall.

Colonello yelled out in pain. '' nice one '' fon said while giving viper a high – five. Lal suddenly kicked the door down which landed on colonello's face. '' hmm you're up already ? '' reborn asked. '' I rushed out here to say that we are going bowling ! '' lal yelled happily. '' hmmm I do like a nice game of bowling '' reborn said as the others nodded. '' but why are you suddenly interested in bowling ? '' viper asked.

'' because I beat every single person, I vs '' lal said sounding proud of herself. '' oh really ? '' colonello said. '' oh so you want to challenge me then ? '' lal asked. '' You're on ! '' colonello yelled as the both of them rushed to the bowling area.

'' sighs, I go get luce then '' viper said as she walked off. '' I'll go with her '' fon said as he walked off aswell. '' well should we get to the bowling area ? '' reborn asked as verde and skull nodded as they walked off to the bowling area.

With viper and fon

Viper knocked on the door. Luce came out and greeted them in. '' oh no need we were just wondering if you would like to go bowling with us '' fon said. '' oh I would love to go '' luce said while closing the door behind her.

At the bowling area

Lal went first. It was a strike. '' Ha! Beat that ! '' lal yelled. Colonello threw the ball and also got a strike. '' look who's talking '' colonello said while snickering as lal glared at him. The two had played non stop but it seemed that lal had won in the end. '' HA, HA , HA ! LOOKS LIKE I WON ! '' lal yelled in colonello's face. '' I'll beat you next time '' colonello said face full of embarrassment.

'' No I beat the both of you '' reborn said while pointing to his score board. Reborn's score was way stronger than thiers. Lal was shocked yet found it obvious. Reborn was still the strongest out of all of them even when it comes to bowling.

Kittymagic92438 : Hmm good job reborn

Reborn : they don't call me a hitman for nothing

Kittymagic92438 : oooookaaaayyyy then, O.O, well that's it for now ! ciao !


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO EVERYONE…. ITS LATE FOR ME TO SAY THIS BUT I DO NOT OWN KHR !

HERE'S CHAPTER 13 ENJOY !

Chapter 13 – Creepy waiters

After a full night of bowling it was soon morning and all of them were going to get breakfast as usual.

At the restaurant 

Everyone was eating until Lal needed to go to the washroom. So she left to go to the washroom.

12 minutes passed by.

'' where is she ? '' colonello asked worriedly. '' I don't know … I'll go check on her '' viper said as she left.

Another 12 minutes passed by and Viper and lal still haven't returned yet and everyone was getting worried.

'' Now viper is gone and im really starting to get worried '' fon said as colonello nodded in agreement.

'' I'll go '' luce said as she soon left aswell

With luce

Luce was walking down the hall to the washroom when a waiter approached her. '' Nice to meet you arcobaleno of the sky flame '' the waiter said.

With reborn and them

All of them heard luce scream. Everyone froze and rushed to the washroom. '' it's a girl's washroom im not going in there ! '' skull said. '' we don't have to, we'll just kick the door down '' reborn said as he kicked the door down. No one was in the washroom. '' W – what ? '' colonello asked. '' they might be in the stall's'' reborn said aiming a gun at each stall. He shot each stall but no one was in it. '' but how ?!'' colonello asked. '' They might have went over there ! '' fon said pointing to the dark hall. '' lets go check it out '' reborn said while the others followed him.

With luce and the girls

'' hmmm it looks like we have 3 arcobaleno's here '' a waiter said. '' but one of them is a failed arcobaleno '' another said. '' what do you plan to do with us ?! '' luce said. '' Do you know of anything called a brainwash ? '' a waiter said as the other 2 waiters brought out 3 helmets and put them on the girl's heads. '' Start the process ! '' one of them yelled and another pulled the lever down.

Back with reborn

They hid behind a wall and heard their conversation. '' AHHHHHHHH '' the girls screamed. Reborn and the rest rushed out to see what was going on. '' oh it seems that the rest of the arcobaleno have come '' a waiter said. Colonello charged towards the girls but it seemed that he hit some kind of force field. '' HA! Do you think that it would be that easy to set these girls free ? '' the waiter said. The 3 girls screamed in pain. '' hmmm only a quarter of their brains are washed ? '' the waiter said as the other waiter nodded. '' what do you want ? '' reborn said trying to break the force field with his gun.

'' REVENGE '' a waiter said. '' What the hell did we do ?! '' colonello yelled. ''You got my sister fired ! '' the waiter said. '' Ooooooohhhhh the receptionist ….'' Colonello said. '' and she wants all of you as boyfriends but these pesky girls got in the way, good thing we knew you were arcobaleno, if we didn't we would be in big trouble if we didn't set this arcobaleno proof force field.'' The waiter said with a smirk.

'' What will you accomplish by brainwashing them ?! '' colonello yelled. '' Oh they'll forget you guys ever even existed and I can bring my sister here and I bet she will be very happy '' the waiter said. Luce opened her eyes a little but felt a lot of pain, but the good thing was, she had a pocket knife. She took it out without anybody noticing and threw it at a lever which seemed to make the force field. " GO ! '' luce said as she screamed in pain. Since the force field was down Reborn shot bullets everywhere except near the girls. Colonello and fon beat up the rest of the waiters while verde and skull untied the girls and took the helmets off.

The 3 girls fell unconscious.

After there was a heap of 3 guys in the floor with bloody noses, misplaced arms and broken bones.

After that they threw the 3 waiters out the window.

Everybody rushed to the girls and carried them off back to their rooms

Kittymagic92438 : woah that was an intense battle !

Colonello : NO! it scared me to death !

Kittymagic92438: well that's it for now ! ciao !


	14. Chapter 14

HIIIII GUYS THANKS AGAIN FOR THE NICE REVIEWS ! ENJOY ! OH AND I MIGHT NOT HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE MUCH CHAPTERS ANYMORE BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING SORRIES

**Disclaimer : remember I still don't own KHR ! IF I did that would be really cool LOL **

Chapter 14 – Temporary amnesia ?

In Colonello and Lal's room

Colonello was pacing around lal's bed, hoping that she would wake up soon.

Lal woke up shortly.

'' L – Lal ! '' colonello yelled. '' huh oh hi colonello but why am I in a bed on a cruise ship, I should be doing push ups back home ! Why am I even here ?! '' lal yelled. Colonello looked like he got shot in the head with a bullet. She forgot their time on the cruise ship together.

Colonello rushed to verde's room to ask for help.

Verde opened the door.

Colonello rushed in. '' Verde ! Lal forgot that she was ever on the cruise ship ! '' colonello yelled. '' hmmm I think I might be able to reverse it but its very risky.'' Verde said. '' I DON'T CARE ! JUST GET HER MEMORY BACK ! '' Colonello yelled. Fon and Reborn soon came in and explained how their problem was just like colonello's. '' Hmmm '' verde said while examining the screen. ''If we reverse it then we need the power of luce's pacifier '' verde said as colonello rushed out of the room.

In luce room

No one was in it.

With luce

Luce and the girls were in vipers room ( fon left before luce and lal came in )

'' Hmmm why do I feel like I need to remember something ? '' Viper said as she, lal, luce sat around in a circle. '' Hey luce, your pacifier is glowing '' lal said while pointing to luce's pacifier. Luce brought it up to her face and stared at it. '' hmm I wonder why – '' luce said as the pacifier shone a light directly into luce's eyes when she looked at it. Luce snapped out of it and shook her head in pain. '' ouch stupid waiters '' luce said while rubbing her head.

'' waiters ? what waiters ? '' lal asked. '' oh ….. I remember we were captured by waiters and they erased a quarter of our memorie's '' luce said as lal and viper were looking at her dumbfounded.

'' Wait but how did I get my memory back ? '' luce wondered.

'' I think it was your pacifier '' viper said while pointing to luce's glowing pacifier. '' Oh, you must be right'' luce said. '' Do you girls remember how I got my memory back ? '' luce asked. '' You just stared at it and it shot a beam of light into your eyes '' lal said. '' Oh, hmmmm, viper try staring at this for at least 10 seconds '' Luce said as viper grabbed the pacifier.

Viper stared at it and a beam of light shot into her eyes. After a few minutes later. Viper shook her head and held it in pain. '' Dammit if I meet those knuckle heads again I swear, im going to beat the crap out of them. '' viper yelled '' Good it seems that it works '' luce sighed in relief. '' now for lal '' luce said as she gave the pacifier to lal. '' But do I really have to look at it ? '' lal said. '' yes you do or else colonello is going to pester you day and night '' luce said. Lal quickly took it and looked in it. A beam of light shot into lal's eyes. '' ouch Dammit ! those freakin bastards ! If I ever see them again I'll make sure to beat them up '' Lal yelled as she handed the pacifier back to luce.

Back with Colonello

Colonello kicked his room door down but no one was in it. He then attempted to kick viper's door down until fon stopped him. " Hey ! don't kick the door down ! Viper is sleeping in there ! '' Fon said holding colonello back. '' lets check another room for now '' skull said as everyone nodded in agreement and left to go look somewhere else.

In viper's room

Viper's stomach growled. '' I'm hungry and we go get some sushi ? '' viper said as the 3 girl's nodded and left the room.

Back with colonello

'' They are nowhere ! '' colonello yelled. '' We didn't check the food court yet '' reborn said as colonello rushed to the food court. He looked around franticly when he spotted a familiar looking hat that looked a lot like luce's hat and decided to see if that was her.

'' oh hey girl's look, that awfully angry colonello is rampaging towards us '' luce said while looking at colonello who was already half way there. '' guys I have a trick we can play on them '' viper quickly said. '' you know how we were brainwashed a bit right ? '' viper said with a sneaky smile. '' Oh you're saying we could fool them by saying that we don't know them '' luce said with a suspicious smile. '' exactly '' viper replied. '' I like this prank '' lal said. Colonello finally reached them and realized they were calmly eating sushi.

'' Lal ! '' colonello said happily because he finally found her. '' umm excuse me but do I know you ? '' lal said. Colonello froze. '' umm if you don't need anything then I'll be eating my sushi '' lal said trying her best to hold in her laugh. Fon rushed towards the colonello who looked like he had been shot in the head with a bullet. '' Viper why arnt you in bed ! '' fon asked worriedly. '' umm I would like to eat my sushi in peace stranger'' viper said. Fon also looked like he had also been shot with a bullet.

'' Luce do you remember ? '' reborn asked suddenly coming out of nowhere. '' uhhh – you are ? '' luce asked. '' oh no their minds must have had a major loss of their memory '' verde said.

Lal couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. The crying colonello looked at her dumbfounded. '' YOU ARE SUCH IDIOTS ! '' lal laughed. '' w – what ? ! '' colonello said. '' We sure fooled you guys '' luce said with a smile. ''but, I don't understand ! '' verde said. '' We figured it out '' viper said while sipping some tea. '' AND WHEN WE SAW YOU GUYS COMING WE THOUGHT WE'D PLAY A TRICK AND IT WORKED ! '' lal laughed. Colonello hugged lal. '' That wasn't funny ! '' colonello said. Lal blushed.

'' B – Bastard ! '' lal yelled.

Kittymagic92438: lol the girls sure know how to make pranks

Viper : That's because the guys don't know a good prank

Fon : that wasn't funny ! it gave me a heart attack !

Kittymagic92438: well that's it for now ! Ciao !


	15. Chapter 15

HIIII EVERYONE ! HERES CHAPTER 15 !

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR ! **

Chapter 15 – A broken heart ?!

Somewhere deep beneath the ship

'' If I put this on then I will definitely get that cute blondie '' a voice said. ( O.O its not the receptionist )

Lal, viper and luce were walking in the halls heading towards the smoothie shop.

Colonello was already at the smoothie shop but was alone this time. A girl walked up to colonello but in colonello's eyes all he saw was lal. '' Hey lal ! '' colonello said. '' uhh hi '' the girl said with an evil smile.

Lal froze when she saw colonello, she was going to yell to him but saw him with another girl.

She was kissing colonello. ( O.O uh oh )

Viper took a picture to show colonello later on. '' umm lets go somewhere else '' luce said while dragging the upset lal back to her room.

In luce's room

'' That Idiot '' viper said. '' I wont make him live to see the sun in the morning '' luce said sternly. Viper got up and left the room.

'' huh ? where is viper going '' lal asked. '' I think I might know '' luce said.

With viper

Viper went into her room. '' oh hey '' fon said while he was practicing his tai chi. Viper showed him the picture. Fon looked at it wide eyed. '' w – what ?! '' how come colonello is kissing her ?! '' fon asked. '' honestly I have no idea '' viper replied. '' come, lets go show reborn, verde and skull, they might be able to help us solve this problem '' fon said while dragging her out of the room.

With reborn, verde and skull

Reborn was sitting on a chair sipping espresso while verde was doing another experiment again while skull was busy playing with a baby octopus. Fon knocked on the door. Reborn kicked skull out of his seat. '' go get the door lackey'' reborn said as skull got up; put the baby octopus down and opened the door.

'' why are you guys here ? '' verde asked not wanting to offend them. '' viper show them the picture '' fon said with a strict voice. Viper showed them the picture. '' w – why would colonello senpai do that ?'' skull asked looking shocked. Reborn examined the picture.

'' good shot viper '' reborn said while tipping his fedora down. '' huh what do you mean ? '' viper asked.

'' Look '' reborn said while pointing to the little distortion in the picture. '' verde I think you may know how to break that little outfit of hers '' reborn said as verde examined the picture. '' my, my where on earth did she get that ? '' verde mumbled. '' do you know how to break it ? '' reborn asked. '' there's a self- destruct button on the back of the shirt, if we manage to press it then the shirt will self destruct but no one uses that product very often because when it self destructs, you may end up in a hospital so it's very risky to use.'' Verde said. '' so if we manage to press the button, it will self distruct '' viper said as verde nodded. '' b – but what if we hurt that person ? '' skull asked worriedly.

'' lal is more hurt, you idiot ! '' viper snapped. '' so how do we press it ? '' viper asked. Everyone stared at viper. '' what ? '' viper asked.

With viper

'' I cant believe I have to press the button then run for my life… they are so paying me after this '' viper mumbled. Viper disappeared into the mist. Colonello was just about to kiss the fake lal again when he heard a sound. '' beep '' colonello back away slowly because the sound, sounded like a bomb.

'' BOOM ! '' '' ouch that must have hurt '' skull said. '' it's supposed too '' reborn said. '' wow reborn, have you no heart ? '' fon asked while laughing. '' that's how I roll '' reborn replied with a smile.

'' l – lal ? '' colonello asked but it was another girl on the floor bleed very badly. '' oh my gosh are you ok kora ?! '' colonello asked. Reborn and them came out and carried her to the health area in the ship.

'' whats going on ? '' colonello asked. Viper slapped him on the face a couple of times. '' ouch ! what was that for kora ?! '' colonello yelled. '' THIS, YOU IDIOT ! '' viper said showing him the picture. Colonello's eyes widened. '' HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU KISS ANOTHER GIRL YOU BASTARD ! '' viper yelled. '' NOOOO, wasn't I kissing lal ? '' colonello asked earning another slap to the face. '' No ! that was another girl you idiot ! '' viper said while slapping him again. '' then how come I saw lal ? '' colonello said. '' THAT GIRL TRICKED YOU INTO THINKING SHE WAS LAL ! DO YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD SCREWED ON TIGHT ?! '' Viper yelled while slapping colonello on the face.

Colonello rushed out of the room to go find lal

Kittymagic92438 : Wow, way to go colonello ! O.O

Lal : STUPID BASTARD I'LL LET HIM HAVE IT IF I GET MY HANDS ON THAT IDIOT

Kittymagic92438 : sighs there she goes again, well ciao !


	16. Chapter 16

HIIII EVERYONE IM REALLY BUSY LATELY BUT I PROMISE TO STILL UPDATE MY STORY EVERYDAY ! ENJOY!

Chapter 16

Lal was doing push ups trying to forget what happened earlier. Colonello burst through the door. '' Lal!'' colonello yelled. '' WHAT, YOU FREAKIN BASTARD ! '' Lal yelled back.

Colonello kissed her.

Lal pushed him off. '' Idiot ! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON THAT OTHER GIRL ?! '' Lal yelled.

'' I THOUGHT THAT GIRL WAS YOU AND SHE LEANED IN CLOSER '' colonello was stopped by lal kissing him.

Colonello's eyes widened in shock.

It was the real lal who was kissing him.

Reborn suddenly burst through the door with a camera. '' Click " reborn then ran out the door.

'' WHAT THE HELL !? REBORN YOU BASTARD ! COME BACK HERE ! '' Lal yelled running out the door.

Colonello's mind kept on replaying what had just happened.

Reborn ran into fon and viper's room and locked the door shut. '' Quick, put one of your illusionary locks on this door '' reborn said as he jumped onto the bed. '' Viper put a lock on the door. '' You owe me '' viper said as reborn tipped his fedora down and gave her 10 bucks. '' are you running from something ?'' fon asked. '' Im running from lal '' reborn snickered.

'' why are you running from lal ? '' viper asked as she watched the door rattle. '' this '' reborn said as he took out the camera. '' Woah, that's the real lal right ? '' fon asked. '' yep '' reborn said.

'' wait, how did you know they were doing that ? '' viper asked. '' do you remember those mini little video camera's me and verde put in your rooms….. uh oh '' reborn said. '' wait what mini video cameras ? '' viper asked suspiciously. '' I'll pay you 150 if you don't kill me '' reborn said handing her the money. '' I'll let you off the hook for now '' viper said while taking the money out of reborn's hands.

'' But, still why do you have mini video camera's ? '' fon asked. '' it's a long story but it involves one of verde's experiments '' reborn said as he tipped his fedora down. '' ah I see '' fon said.

'' Let me guess, you were in verde's room observing us and when you saw colonello rush into lal's room, you rushed in there with a camera and took a picture of the both of them kissing '' viper said. '' wow that was pro '' fon said as he high - fived viper. '' Send us a copy since you took the picture with your phone '' viper said. '' Im going to send one to everyone '' reborn said.

After reborn had sent the picture to every arcobaleno.

'' got it '' viper and fon said at the same time and started playing around with their phones.

Verde,Luce,Skull got the picture

They were pretty shocked but had saved it just in case they wanted to tease the two.

Soon Lal and Colonello received it.

Lal screamed so loud that the whole ship shook. Colonello saved the picture at least 20 times.

Luce, verde, skull knocked on fon and viper's room door.

Fon greeted them in after viper unlocked the lock

Luce, Verde, Skull quickly went in as viper quickly locked the door back. '' Thanks for the picture '' luce said holding up her phone. '' no problem '' reborn said with a snicker.

The was a loud pounding on the door.

'' U – um Viper are you sure that lock is on tight ? '' skull asked as he looked at the shaking and rattling door. '' of course, but if you say that again I will sue you 100 bucks '' viper said hitting skull on the head.

They could hear lal scream : '' OPEN UP THIS STINKIN DOOR BEFORE I BLOW IT UP TO PIECES ! ''

Skull trembled. '' Don't worry she wont get in, I protected the door with an illusionary barrier '' viper said as she whacked skull on the head. '' Nice job vper '' luce said while smiling at the proud looking viper.

Kittymagic92438: sorry or this really short chapter but since winter break ended I have a lot of homework sorries.

Colonello : yay finally some fluff in this story !

Kittymagic92438: sighs, well ciao !


	17. Chapter 17

OMG IM SOOO VERY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS ! I WAS SICK AND MY PARENTS DIDN'T LET ME USE IT UNTIL TODAY SOOO SORRY EVERYONE ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 17 !

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr !**

Chapter 17

Lal was cussing on the other side, trying how to figure out how viper's lock worked. Lal saw colonello walk towards her and quickly ran away.

Colonello soon gave chase but a door slammed in his face. Viper came out. '' you shouldn't have ran when I opened the door, you must pay for the damages you caused to repair this door '' viper said as she and luce walked off.

Reborn, fon, verde, and skull came out.

'' Sighs how much times have you had a face to the door ? '' fon sighed as he helped his friend up.

'' hey its not my fault that your so called girlfriend slammed the door in my face ! '' colonello yelled.

'' take that back '' fon said in a deadly aura. '' make me '' colonello yelled as he stuck his tongue out and ran. '' That idiot '' fon said as he gave chase quickly.

He caught up to colonello and kicked him down. ''w – what the …. How did you catch up to me ? '' colonello asked and fon took his foot off of colonello's back. '' You idiot, do you remember, fon's name means wind so of course he would catch up to you '' reborn said as fon nodded in agreement.

'' man im dizzy now '' colonello said as he rubbed his head. '' Why were you running in the first place ? '' verde asked. '' Oh she was at your door and I wanted to say something but she ran off and then I tried to chase her but viper opened the door and my face slammed into it'' colonello said.

With Viper and Luce

'' hey is that lal hiding in a bush ? '' luce asked as she pointed to the bush with a pair of red goggles.

'' Let me see '' viper said as she disappeared into the mist and behind lal.

'' Boo '' viper said and lal jumped up and ran as quick as she could.

Viper started laughing her head off but at the same time wondered what was wrong.

'' My, My what a pretty Girl we have here '' a man's voice said as viper turned around and saw a guy walk towards her. '' sighs don't bother me unless you have 1000 buck's '' viper said in a cold voice.

Viper saw lal getting pushed by another guy as well as luce. '' seriously if you guys are trying to flirt, you are going in the wrong direction '' viper said as she created illusion snakes around the guy who was approaching her but that seemed to have no effect on the guy.

The man walked closer to viper. Viper backed away and closed her eyes and the man was now lying on the floor unconscious. '' h – huh ? '' viper said as she opened her eyes. It seemed that someone had knocked him out. It was an angry fon, colonello , reborn, verde and skull. Viper collapsed on the floor feeling uneasy. '' viper ! are you ok ? '' fon asked as he helped her up. '' oh yeah, im fine its just luce and lal that I was worried about '' viper said while rubbing her head.

Reborn, Verde, colonello and skull soon came along and saw 3 unconscious guys on the floor.

'' w – what happened here ?! '' skull said looking at the 3 guys who lay there unconscious.

'' ummm long story '' fon said while snickering

SORRY GUYS THAT'S IT FOR NOW ! CIAO !


	18. Chapter 18

HIII GUYS IM SOO SORRY BUT IM REALLY, REALLY BUSY LATELY BUT HERES CHAPTER 18 !

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr**

Chapter 18

'' w – wait, but where's lal ? '' colonello asked. Lal was nowhere to be in sight. '' whew its good that fon came in or else I'd don't know what me annd viper will do '' luce said as she smiled at him as fon bowed.

'' guys im really scared because I cant find lal anywhere ! '' colonello yelled. Viper put a real illusion zipper on colonello's mouth. '' Shut up I cant concentrate; you want to find lal right ? '' viper said as she glared at colonello as colonello nodded in agreement.

Colonello unzipped the real illusion zipper. '' hurry up ! '' colonello said as viper close the zipper again '' if you want me to hurry then that will cost you '' viper said as colonello took out the money he had and placed it on viper's hand.

'' I'll be back in 5 minutes '' viper said as she disappeared.

With viper

'' mu ~ it's a good thing I placed a tracker on lal '' viper said as she looked at her cell phone which showed a red dot that went, '' beep….beep….beep ''

Viper found lal who was looking very tired from running from colonello and those guys who tried to capture them. '' Lal, come '' viper said with a bored tone. '' uh … lal ? '' viper asked. Lal collapsed onto the floor due to fatigue. '' mu ~ I have to carry you back … '' viper said as she didn't want to.

A few minutes viper went to lal's room and put the sleeping lal on the bed and went back outside; closed the door and locked it with one of her locks so lal wouldn't be able to get out.

Viper went back to colonello and the others

" WHERE IS SHE ?! YOU CAME BACK EMPTY HANDED ! '' Colonello yelled as viper plugged her ears. " SHUT UP WILL YOU ?! I DIDN'T COME BACK EMPTY HANDED YOU IDIOT ! '' viper yelled back.

'' shes in her room sleeping since she collapsed due to fatigue '' viper said she hit colonello on the head.

Colonello then rushed to his room

Colonello found the door to be locked by viper so he ran back to where viper was.

'' viper the door was locked kora ! '' colonello said as viper ignored him

'' Im hungry, come luce, lets get something to eat '' viper said as she, luce, fon, skull, and verde walked away. ''Hey ! don't just ignore me an run off like that kora ! '' colonello yelled. '' sighs if you love lal then figure out a way to open that lock and tell lal that you love her '' reborn said as he kicked colonello who almost fell and ran to the door to try and figure out that lock. reborn shouted for him to come back but colonello couldn't hear. '' uh oh if colonello decides to use his riffle on the force field viper might get hurt aswell '' reborn said as he quickly went to go find viper

When colonello reached to his and lals room door, it was protected by a force field.

'' great how the heck am I supposed to…. Oh I know I'll use my riffle ! '' colonello said as he took out his riffle. '' Bam ! '' that only appeared to have weaken the barrier.

With viper.

Viper felt a blast of pain on her chest. She clutched her cape tightly. '' Bam ! '' viper fell onto the floor gasping in pain. '' Viper ! whats wrong ?! '' luce and fon asked worriedly. '' Colonello …huff…is trying to break…huff … the barrier ! '' viper said as she clutched her stomach even harder. '' you have to let colonello into the room '' verde said quikly. '' Viper waved her hand in a certain movement but nothing worked and all she could feel was pain at the moment. '' I – I cant ! He broke half of it ! I don't have control of the barrier ! '' viper said while gasping even harder.

'' BAM ! '' the barrier broke. Viper apparently unlocked the door before colonello attempted to break it. Viper fell down unconscious but was still breathing heavily. Suddenly she spit blood out. '' Viper ! '' everyone said as fon carried her to the medical area.

Kittymagic92438: oh no ! I sure hope viper will get better sighs well ciao !


	19. Chapter 19

HELLO EVERYONE ! HERES CHAPTER 19 ! Enjoy !

Chapter 19

Viper was sleeping in the medical room. Fon went out of the room. '' Don't do anything too harsh now!'' luce yelled as fon waved his hand back.

But all of a sudden viper spit out more blood due to the damage '' Viper ! '' luce, skull and verde said as they rushed outside to call the doctor.

With Fon

Fon found colonello in lal's room and had rushed in. He grabbed colonello by the collar. '' WHY THE HECK DID YOU BREAK THE BARRIER WITH YOUR STUPID RIFFLE ?! '' fon yelled at him. '' to break the barrier ? Whats your problem anyways kora ? colonello said as fon tightened his grip.

'' YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND VIPER AND ASK HER TO BREAK IT FOR YOU ! '' fon yelled. '' What because you don't think im strong enough ? '' colonello yelled back. '' NO ! ITS BECAUSE THE BARRIER IS CONNECTED TO VIPER IN A SORT OF WAY ! SINCE YOU BROKE THE BARRIER VIPER IS NOW IN THE MEDICAL AREA COUGHING OUT BLOOD ! YOU DESTROYED THE BARRIER WHICH WEAKENED VIPER EVERYTIME YOU HIT IT ! AND SHES SPITING OUT BLOOD THANKS TO YOU ! '' fon yelled.

Colonellos eyes grew huge. '' oh my god, im sooo sorry, I didnt know kora '' colonello explained.

'' I don't care as long as you have to do everything viper tells you to, when she wakes up '' fon said as he let colonello go as colonello nodded and left his room to go to the medical room as fon walked to the medical room aswell.

In the medical room

'' d – doctor….. how is she ? '' skull asked. '' shes fine but she needs to stay in this room for about 4 more days '' the doctor said as she and the nurses left the room.

'' whew thank goodness viper is safe '' verde said. '' oh, by the way, wheres reborn senpai ? '' skull asked. '' I think he's hiding from us '' luce said with a dark aura around her. Luce noticed that her pacifier was glowing, she looked through it and saw that reborn told colonello to find a way to break the barrier.

Now luce looked really pissed off. '' REBORN ! '' luce yelled as she stormed out of the room trying to find reborn

Colonello and fon rushed into the room. Colonello looked at the viper who was sleeping with heavy breaths. Fon ran by her side. Verde hit colonello on the head. '' tsk idiot I cant believe you would do such a thing '' verde said as he slapped colonello with a metal fan he found. '' WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! '' a loud voice said as everyone ( except viper ) turned around and saw lal. Lal saw viper lying on the bed. She obviously knew who caused this. '' COLONELLO ! EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO VIPER OR I WONT LET YOU LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT DAY !'' lal yelled. Colonello told lal what happened which earned him a big bump on his forehead.

Viper woke up

Everyone surrounded her and stared at her. Viper looked at them as if they were crazy. '' umm what ? '' viper asked as she slowly tried to get up but fon stopped her. '' you cant get up yet viper, the doctor said you should stay in bed for at least 3 more days'' fon said. '' but I feel fin- '' viper stopped because her head started throbbing as she laid down again.

'' you shouldn't push yourself to hard '' lal said. '' yeah, yeah, oh where did luce go ? '' viper asked. '' Oh she went to take reborn down '' verde said as he adjusted his glasses. '' oh'' viper said as fon nodded.

'' oh and colonello ….. you're an idiot '' viper said as colonello bowed his head saying sorry.

'' oh yeah and whenever you want colonello to do a job for you hes going to do it for a month.'' Fon said. Viper looked excited. '' ok then I want him to bring me a sushi party plate, im hungry '' viper said as colonello quickly went to get it. Lal gently high fived viper while laughing.

Kittymagic92438 : well that's it for now Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20

HELLOO EVERYONE I AM SOOOO DEEPLY SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE THIS STORY AND I FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT IT AND IM SORRY TO SAY THAT I'M GOING TO POST STORIES ONCE A WEEK BECAUSE I JUST DONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME ON MY HANDS SORRIES !...ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 20 ! ENJOY !

Chapter 20

Lal rushed back to her room carrying something in her hands. `` huh what is that in your hands ? '' colonello asked. Lal ignored him and ran to the washroom and shut the door. '' huh ? what was all that about anyway's ? '' colonello asked as he was on a laptop playing minecraft.

40 minutes later

Colonello was starting to get worried so he knocked on the door nobody answered. '' Lal ! answer me ! '' colonello said as he was prepared to kick the door down.

He kicked the door down seeing lal sitting on the floor near the bath tub playing with a Nintendo 3DS.

''go away idiot, im busy'' lal said and she pressed the keys desperately. '' Lal ! you scared me kora !'' colonello yelled as lal put on her earplugs; ignored him and kept on playing.

''dont you dare ignore me ! '' colonello said as lal got up and left the washroom with the Nintendo 3''DS in her hands while colonello started following her while scolding.

''SHUT THE HELL UP BASTARD IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO PLAY HERE, THEN I'LL JUST GO TO VIPER'S ROOM !'' lal said as she kicked the door down to her room and left to viper's room.

In Viper and Fon's room

Viper was vs fon in a pokemon battle playing their Nintendo 3D'S when lal barged in and had locked the door. '' quick lock this door with one of your locks ! Lal yelled. '' Hai, hai '' viper said in a bored tone and with a wave of her hand she put the massive lock on the door.

Mammon lost her concentration and fon won the battle. ''HA!'' fon said as viper glared at lal who was glaring at the door. '' ok lets play !'' lal said. '' wait i'll be back in a minute, i think everyone has one'' viper said as she disappeared.

Viper came back a few minutes later

''Yes! Now we can play together ! ...wait colonello isn't here, right ?'' lal asked.

''nope, he'll just ruin the game '' reborn said as he tipped his fedora down.

Colonello was franticly looking around everywhere until he came across viper and fon's room and almost took out his rifle but stopped because he had remembered what happened last time he broke the barrier. Colonello sighed and went to check someplace else.

Back in viper's room

''guys im worried that colonello might attempt to break the barrier again !'' fon asked worriedly.

''dont worry im pretty sure you gave him a good lecture last time'' verde said while adjusting his glasses. ''In the meantime let's play ! '' lal said. '' wow lal you're sure one who loves video games'' viper said as she awkwardly looked at her friend who was staring at her aqua colored DS with excitement in her eyes.

''well its the first time, i got one because i usually train but it seems that there are fighting games too!'' lal said happily, now everyone was staring at her awkwardly.

Colonello still couldn't find lal, Colonello knew that she was in viper's room so he didn't worry and went back to his room to play minecraft again.

Back again to viper's room

Reborn had won against all of them. '' sighs it looks like reborn senpai won ...again'' skull sighed.

''isn't it obvious that he would win ?'' verde said hitting skull on the head with a rubber hammer.

Kittymagic92438: im soo sorry that its short this time but i hope that you guys are happy that i updated this ! And i hope to update it soon :D


	21. Chapter 21

HELLO EVERYONE ! I JUST HAD AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT TO ALL OF YOU, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT !

Chapter 21 – The girls are Models ?!

It was a bright morning after a long game of Nintendo Ds playing and lal had woke up and yawned and someone had knocked on the door. Colonello was snoring as he was sleeping as usual. Lal got up and kicked the door down. She saw Viper and luce. ''Oh, Hey guys, whats up ? '' lal asked in a tired tone.

'' well apparently, I was checking for something to do in the bulletin board for something to do outside the hall and I happened to bump into someone who does modeling services'' viper said with an eerie smile. '' And ? '' Lal asked sounding bored. ''well….. for each photo shoot, they pay us over 100 dollars an hour !'' viper said excitedly. ''But you hate taking off your hood'' lal said. '' But 100 dollars an hour isn't something I cant let slip by ! And besides its worth it '' viper said.

''W – wait …. So are you going to take off your hood ? '' luce asked worriedly. '' sheesh don't worry its worth the money, and I just don't like taking it off for more than 4 hours'' viper pouted as she desperately wanted the money.

''sighs, fine im in, how about you lal ?'' luce asked. ''hmmm I don't know, I don't really like these kind of things'' lal said. ''You can get away from colonello for a while'' viper said with a hint of evil in her eyes.

'' hmmm well, if it's to get away from this bastard for a few hours; it wont hurt, I guess '' Lal said as she glared at the snoring colonello.

Lal and the 3 girls left the room to search for the modeling area located near the east of the ship.

Once they reached the modeling area, it was full of camera's, props and of course, outfits. Lal wanted to scream her head off ; most of the outfits were girly and that was not her style, on the other hand it was to get away from colonello for a bit then she will have to put up with it then hopefully, all of her suffering will pay off. The woman who was looking through some files had noticed them.

''Hello my name is Marie and I am the manager of the modeling services here and I had met viper a few hours back and I'm really glad you girls could make it; I am terribly sorry that I have called you girls out here, but our other 3 models couldn't make it today and I saw viper I knew that she was perfect to fit the role of a model, so I asked her if she had any 2 best friends and I was right so then I asked her if you girls would be interested'' Marie said.

''well sure; when will we begin?'' luce asked. ''That would be in a few minutes'' marie replied while looking at her watch. ''So then lets begin, please put on the outfits that are over there by the changing room and we will get started soon.'' Marie said pointing to the changing rooms. Lal had a bad idea about this. The 3 girls went into the separate changing rooms and came out a few minutes later. Luce was wearing a white crop top with one of her shoulders visible, an orange dress with a light orange ribbon at the top right side of the dress and her shoes were nice orange ballet flats with a little white ribbon at the top side of each shoe.

Viper was wearing an indigo mini dress with a belt and a purple ribbon at the side. Her shoes where indigo high heeled wedges which there was a white ribbon at the top.

Lal was wearing a black camisole top with a pair of black jeans with a chain at the right side. She was also wearing a pair of black converse.

'' Wow, lal ! you look soo pretty !'' luce said as she admired lal. '' S – Shut up !'' Lal yelled as she was redder than a tomato.

Viper quickly took out her cell phone and took pictures of themselves in the outfits. ''ACK ! STOP TAKING PICTURES ! '' Lal yelled. Marie came and had dragged them both into the camera studios.

The camera men showed the 3 girls the pose they had to do but of course lal refused but was forced to do it by luce's glare.

They were soon finished.

''Exellent ! I say, you look way better than our other models, would you girls like to work for us? We can fire the other models'' marie said. Lal wanted to yelled never but luce was faster than her. ''of course we would love to help out'' luce said. '' Im glad you accept, we model on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays'' marie said. '' This is just for the cruise ship right? We can stop when our cruise vacation Is over …right ?'' lal asked '' yup that's right '' marie said. '' good '' lal said.

'' now this will be published into the magazine '' marie said and she looked at the camera man who nodded and got to work. '' WHAT ?! '' lal yelled. '' yup these pictures will be on the magazine; on the front cover the inside contents and the back cover as well '' marie said as lal's mouth grew wide.

''Oh right and here's your pay'' marie said as she handed out the money to the 3 girls. Viper looked at it in amazement. Luce tried to give the money back because she only did it for fun but marie told her she earned it. Lal didn't care for the money she just didn't want the whole cruise ship to see it.

'' oh it seems that all 60 copies are made and ready to be sold ! '' marie said excitedly. ''NNOOOOO!'' lal yelled as luce and viper dragged her happily out of the room while waving good bye to marie.

Kittymagic92438 : Well what do you readers predict what will happen next time ?

Lal : I KNOW EXACTLY WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN ! THAT DAMN PERVERT IS GOING TO KEEP THOSE PICTURES !

Kittymagic92438 : sighs, well that's for now CIAO FOR NOW !


	22. Chapter 22

HIII EVERYONE ! I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE AND I DID ! HAHAHA WELL ENJOY !

**D**is**claimer : remember I do not own khr ! **

Chapter 22 – published magazine

Lal struggled for them to let her go but luce and viper had a tight grip on her arms.

Meanwhile.

Reborn was walking down the hall to go to verde's room again. He was about to open the door when someone tapped him on the shoulder. ''umm excuse me but would you like to purchase a copy of our magazine ?'' a shy girl asked. ''umm no-'' reborn stopped halfway when he saw the 3 girls on the cover of the magazine. ''ummm actually I would'' reborn said as he took out his wallet and handed the girl the money who gave him a copy of the magazine in return. The girl thanked him and ran down the halls.

Reborn opened the door to verde and skull's room. ''hey'' verde said not taking his eyes off of his laptop. Reborn sat on his usual chair which he sat on regularly to drink his espresso. He then started to read the contents of the magazine. ''my, my, my this is sure interesting'' reborn said. ''what is it reborn senpai ?'' skull asked. Reborn shoved the magazine in skull face. Skull noticed the girls on the cover of the magazine. '' W – what ?!'' skull yelled as he flipped through the magazine with a hint of blush on his cheek. ''stop being a pervert and hand it to me'' verde said as skull handed him the magazine.

Verde observed the magazine. ''my, my how did they get into a magazine ?'' verde asked. ''who knows'' reborn asked as he sipped his espresso which again came out of nowhere. ''should we make copies ?'' verde asked. ''im sure fon and colonello would want a copy so yeah'' reborn said as verde got out a printer out of nowhere and started making copies. After her finished, he, reborn and skull went to fon's room first.

At fon's room

Fon was busy folding his clothes until there was knock on his door. He got up and opened it. Reborn, Verde, Skull came in. ''Umm do you guys need help ?'' fon asked. ''no, but we wanted you to look at this'' reborn said as he threw a copy at fon who caught it like a pro. Fon noticed the girls on the cover.

''woah'' fon said as he flipped the pages in the book. ''its yours to keep'' verde said as fon bowed down in thanks. ''how about colonello?'' fon asked. ''we are going to go to his room now'' reborn said with an evil grin.

In Colonello's room

Colonello was busy playing minecraft again. Colonello got up and opened the door. ''hey guys, sup'' colonello said not taking his eyes off the screen. '' shut the computer down first'' fon said. ''no'' colonello said while still not taking is eyes off the screen. ''ok fine then I guess you are not going to see this magazine with lal as a model in it…. Come guys lets go somewhere else'' fon said sneakily as he and the other started to walk out of the room. Colonello slammed the door shut before they step outside.

''WHAT ?!'' colonello yelled. Reborn threw a copy of the magazine in colonello's face. It fell and he had picked it up and realized the girls were on the front cover. ''where did you get this ?!'' colonello asked. ''I got it from a girl who was handing them out for a small fee'' reborn said. Colonello blushed furiously as he flipped pages quickly. ''what a perverted face you have there colonello'' reborn smirked. ''S-SHUT UP !'' colonello yelled. ''The girls s-sure look pretty'' skull said earning a whack on the head by colonello. '' So should we ask the girls about this ?'' reborn asked and colonello quickly nodded in agreement.

The girls were headed towards a restaurant when a group of people ran towards them. ''Lal! Look here !'' '' Viper ! Look at the camera !'' '' Kya ! luce is soooo pretty !'' all the fan girls screamed. The girls ran for it with the paparazzi close behind them. '' I regret going with you guys now !'' lal yelled while screaming. ''It was for the money !'' viper yelled back. '' Girls ! quick my room is over there !'' luce yelled. Luce and viper ran it but unfortunately Lal couldn't hear her and kept on running.

When she ran someone quickly pulled her aside losing the paparazzi. Lal was breathing heavily. ''need some help?'' a voice said. '' Huh ?'' lal said as she turned around and saw colonello holding her tightly. ''C-colonello ?!'' lal said as she tried to get free from his tight grasp. '' Shhh the paparazzi is still there you know'' colonello said while smiling at her. Lal blushed a crimson red color. '' why are you here ?'' lal asked while blushing. '' I'll tell later, it's a long story'' colonello laughed. ''B-bastard..'' lal said quietly.

Meanwhile with luce and viper

When luce and viper slammed the door shut the rest of the guys were in there. ''ummm what are you guys doing in my room ?'' luce asked for she did not want them to find out about the modeling job. ''well why didn't you tell us that you were doing modeling ?'' Reborn asked. Luce and viper froze. Luce's eyes were telling viper to run for her room. Luce and viper ran out of the room and headed to viper's room. When they reached there fon had slammed the door shut. '' you girls arnt escaping that easily'' fon said as he smiled gently. Reborn and the rest came walking out. '' you do know that you cant beat fon when it comes to races and running'' reborn snickered.

''ok,ok ! fine !'' luce said in defeat. '' we kinda took a modeling job …..'' viper said. '' sighs, why cant you girls wait for our decision first'' fon said. ''well whenever I hear the word money I just have to take part in it'' viper said as she linked arms with fon. '' well, its fine with us'' verde said as the rest of the guys nodded in agreement. But they forgot they were in the hall. '' KYA ! whos that with Viper !?'' the fan girls screamed. ''UH OH'' Fon said. ''Everyone ! get into this room ! it's the closest !'' viper said as everyone rushed inside. When they got inside, Viper quickly waved her hand around the door putting a lock on it.

'' whew that was a close one'' skull sighed in relief.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry apparently this is it for this chapter

Hanamizuki – Kokoro : ummm I didn't make her pregnant in this story haha

Tortor1 : Yeah ! I love the game too !

Arcobaleno – Lover : Your welcome ! its my pleasure to make chapters for all of you to read :D

CrimsonSkyTamer : thanks for the nice reviews as always I really appreciate it :D

Rikuo Nova : yup I thought it would be nice twist to the story :3

Kittymagic92438: and thanks to all the guests who have wrote nice reviews ! I'll make sure to update soon ! CIAO FOR NOW ~!


	23. Chapter 23

HIIIIIII EVERYONE ! I EXTREAMLY WANTED TO UPDATE AND I DID ! TO ANSWER A PREVIOUS QUESTION, IN THIS STORY THEY ARE ADULTS :D ! OH BY THE WAY THERE'S QUITE SOME FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY !

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR !**

Chapter 23 – Confession

''huff huff, stupid fans !'' viper said. ''well wasn't it your fault in the first place ?'' fon said while pinching her cheeks while smiling. '' ….. does anybody notice that Colonello and Lal aren't here?'' Reborn said sipping his espresso out of nowhere again. '' well, how are we supposed to figure out where they went ?'' skull asked. ''what an idiotic question'' verde said holding a fly on the tip of his finger. ''And how are we supposed to find them with a fly ?'' skull asked stupidily. ''There's a video camera in it, genius'' verde said sarcasticly. ''O-of course ! I – I knew that !'' skull said earning a kick in the head from reborn.

Meanwhile with Colonello and Lal

''Do you think they're gone?'' lal asked. Colonello looked around and saw no one. ''coast is clear'' colonello said as he and lal stepped out and sneaking ran for it while holding hands.

Back with Reborn and the rest if the arcobaleno

''and how are we supposed to get the fly to colonello and lal, with those fan girls blocking the door?'' skull asked. ''There's a window genius'' viper said sarcasticly while pointing to the window. ''oh…right'' skull said. ''open the window'' verde said as fon opened the window. Verde let the fly jump off his finger and fly to try to find Lal and Colonello. '' Is the fly easily destructed?'' Luce asked. ''only in windy weather but if someone were to hit the fly, it won't cause any damage to the fly but on the other hand, it is made out of sharp metal so if a person were to hit it, they would get a cut'' verde said while adjusting his glasses. Luce glared at him. '' don't worry it will surely cut the person but it's not poisonous'' verde said. ''as long as it's not poisonous then I'm fine with it '' luce said.

''ok so let's check in on fly cam'' verde said opening his laptop screen. The fly was still flying around in the hall. '' wait, if it's a fly, it won't go near food instead of the place we want it to go, right ?'' fon asked. '' no, the fly will only go to where I tell it to go, it won't go to food unless I tell it too'' verde said. ''Hey look! Its them !'' viper said pointing to the screen while getting everyone's attention to the screen. Colonello and lal were entering a dark room. The fly quickly went into the dark room as well. The screen turned dark. '' I sure hope that they aren't going to do something dirty'' reborn snickered earning a gentle whack on the head from luce.

With Colonello and Lal

''why on earth are we in the Coat check room ? And why isn't the light on?'' Lal asked. '' well I wanted us to spend some time together'' colonello said getting closer to lal. Lal blushed. Colonello then slammed his hand on the wall trapping lal.

With reborn

''Colonello senpai is a PERVERT'' skull said. ''That Freakin Perverted bastard !'' Viper said while cussing at the screen. ''who knew colonello was this kind of person'' fon said looking away from the screen with a disgusted look on his face.

With Colonello and Lal

'' Y- you B-Bastard …Get away from me…you pervert'' Lal said gently trying to push him away. ''I have something to tell you'' Colonello said softly. '' w – what ?'' Lal said still trying to push him away.

'' I Love You'' Colonello said leaning in closer until their lip's were just a few centimeters apart.

Back with Reborn

''OH MY GOD'' Viper yelled. ''So he finally said it eh ?'' reborn snickered. ''YEAH BUT DID HE HAVE TO DO IT THAT WAY ?!'' Viper yelled. '' guys ! look !'' Luce said pointing to the screen. Lal and Colonello were kissing. Viper jumped on her bed and screamed as loud as she could. Luce tried to calm her down. Viper got up and acted normal. ''so, im hungry do you guys want to buy something to eat ?'' Viper said calmly. '' w – what just happened to viper ?'' skull asked. ''She just had a little tantrum that's all'' luce said. Fon wrapped his arms around viper's waist. ''I want sushi, how about you guys ?'' fon asked. ''yup, I can go for some sushi'' Reborn said. '' Wait but how are we going to get out ?'' luce asked. '' I'll call Marie and ask her to hire security guards for us'' viper said getting out of fon's grasp and getting her cell phone. '' hello ?'' ''Hi marie its viper, umm can you please hire security guards for us?'' Viper asked. ''oh the paparazzi right ? don't worry i'll call them now'' marie said as she made another phone call.

Minutes later

''Ok they should be outside your door'' marie said. ''Thanks a lot !'' Viper said kindly. ''No problem'' marie said as she hung up. Viper unlocked the lock and just as marie said, a bunch of security guards had surrounded the area. '' woah, I didn't mean this many'' viper said while sighing. '' well, at least now we can eat in peace ?'' fon said as viper smiled at him. ''Damn in colonello were here I would order him to run 1000 laps on this ship for treating lal like that'' viper said in a cold voice. ''sighs, don't worry, at least now they can be honest with each other'' luce said. ''Woah, way too cheesy luce'' reborn snickered earning a glare from luce.

Kittymagic92438: well that's it for now ! What do you readers predict what will happen after the kiss ?

Lal : DAMN ! IT BETTER NOT BE …THAT !

Kittymagic92438: nope its not…..Here's a little summary of what will happen next.

Lal and colonello quickly separated after 10 seconds. Lal had run out of the closest feeling a lot of mixed emotions.

Kittymagic92438: Well that's it ! Ciao ~ !


	24. Chapter 24

HIIIII EVERYONE….. SIGHS I HAD SOOO MANY DAMN TESTS TO DO SIGHS, OH WELL AT LEAST I STILL HAVE THIS STORY TO LOOK FORWARD TOO, ENJOY.

Chapter 24

After the kiss, Lal and colonello quickly separated after 10 seconds. Lal had run out of the closest feeling a lot of mixed emotions.

'' why the hell did I not push back ?!'' lal thought it her head. ''but, he just told me that he loved me'' lal said running towards her room.

Meanwhile with Colonello

''w-what did I just say ?!'' colonello said as he slammed his fists against the wall creating a dent in it. ''I wasn't supposed to tell her yet !'' colonello yelled.

Meanwhile with Reborn

Viper had finished quickly and got up and disappeared. ''oh no, I think I know where she might be headed'' luce said as she got up and left aswell. Fon glanced at reborn who nodded as fon got up; bowed and left aswell.

With luce

Luce found viper in the closet trying to strangle colonello who was desperately grasping for air. Luce pulled viper away. ''Viper ! please, I know he did something bad and that it should be punished but lets not get too serious'' Luce said to the struggling viper. ''I still need to strangle him !'' viper yelled as fon came in and also held her back. ''Oh….. viper ! We need to cheer up lal ! remember ?!'' luce said. ''oh right'' viper said. Viper then stuck out the palm of her hand to colonello. ''Since you did that give me all your money right now, it's to hold me off from trying to murder you on the spot'' viper said as colonello gave her all the money he had which was about $300. Viper glared evilly at him and left the closet.

''Thanks for holding her back kora'' colonello said. ''Sheesh, you shouldn't have done that when viper does research'' fon sighed. ''I don't know why I did that kora'' Colonello said rubbing his temples. ''your brain told you to do it'' fon sighed again and had also left the room leaving the questioning colonello behind.

Meanwhile with Lal.

Lal was crouching under her bed sheets until there was a knock on the door. Lal didn't notice thee knocks on the door. The door suddenly blasted open yet lal still didn't notice. Luce glared at viper for blasting the door open. ''What ? There was no answer so I decided to blast it open'' Viper said looking proud of herself. Luce sighed. ''Lal ! we know you are under the covers so don't try to hide from us'' viper said as she took off the covers and found a paralyzed lal. '' Yo ! Earth to lal !'' viper said poking lal on the forehead. ''Umm she's not moving ….'' Luce said worriedly. Viper suddenly slapped lal who snapped out of it immediately. Luce hit Viper on the head gently. ''I didn't mean that you could slap her !'' Luce said while glaring at viper who nodded sheepishly. '' H-Huh ? what Happened ?'' Lal said. ''You look paralyzed so I slapped you'' Viper said as lal rubbed her cheeks. '' So were you thinking about colonello ? '' luce said and lal Jolted up. ''So what's your reply ?'' Viper said crossing her arms. '' I – I don't know-…wait a minute ….. YOU GUYS SAW AND KNOW EVERYTHNG ?!'' Lal yelled while her face turned all red. ''Yeah; you can thank verde for that'' viper snickered. ''well then I don't think I want to look at colonello until I actually reply to him'' Lal stammered. ''You know that he sleeps in this room aswell right ?'' viper said. ''You can sleep in my room with me, I'll just sleep on the couch'' luce offered. ''Oh thanks but you can sleep on the bed, I can just sleep on the couch'' Lal insisted and luce nodded in agreement.

With Reborn

Fon walked up to them. ''So how is colonello senpai ?'' skull asked. ''well I think that he is replaying the scene over and over again in his mind'' Fon said and she shook his head in disbelief. ''That's colonello for ya'' Reborn said. ''I wonder what her answer is though'' fon asked in wonder. ''I think shes going to say yes'' Skull said earning a kick in the head from reborn. ''That all depends on lal, tsk once a lackey, always a lackey'' reborn said while tipping his fedora down. ''H-Hey !'' Skull said.

Then Fon's cell phone rang. Fon answered it and suddenly ran off somewhere. ''My, My where is his going in such a hurry?'' Verde asked while adjusting his glasses. ''Lets follow him'' reborn said ashe, verde and skull ran after fon.

Kittymagic92438: sorry that's it for now ! oh and what do you readers think what lal will say ? will she say yes ? or no ?


	25. Chapter 25

HELLO EVERYONE ! IM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK ! I DIDNT HAVE MUCH TIME _ ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 25 ! ENJOY !

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR ! **

Chapter 25

With Viper

''You say yes ?!'' Viper asked as lal nodded but at the same time was throwing things around. Fon rushed in the room. ''did she say yes ?'' Fon asked as viper nodded. ''oh I see'' fon said while smiling. The door opened again and in came reborn. ''so did she say yes ?'' verde asked while adjusting his glasses. Fon nodded. ''My, My lal, I never knew you had it in ya'' reborn smirked as lal threw a pillow at his head which he caught. ''so then when are you going to tell colonello senpai ?'' skull asked. ''Never!'' lal yelled. ''Too Late, I heard everything'' Colonello said as he opened the door. ''Oh SHIZ !'' Lal screamed as she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in.

Colonello knocked on the door to the bathroom. ''Lal ! Please come out!'' colonello pleaded.

''NEVER!'' Lal yelled at the door. ''do you girls think that you can get her out?'' Fon asked. ''well, we can try'' Luce said. Luce tried to reason with Lal but had no luck. ''sighs, you guys seriously don't know how to get the door open'' Viper said. ''dont tell me that you're thinking of breaking the door down'' skull stammered. ''IDIOT ! if we broke the door down then Lal might get hurt ! Colonello yelled. ''Did you guys get hit on the head when you were little ?! I didn't say that i was going to break the door down'' Viper said while sighing. ''I was going to get myself in there, haven't you guys remembered that I can poof in and out of places?'' viper said as she disappeared.

''Ohhhhhh yeaaahhh'' everyone else said.

The door to the washroom kicked open and Viper dragged Lal out. ''ACCKKKKK LET GO OF ME !'' Lal screamed. ''You know, hiding in the washroom doesn't solve anything, right?'' Viper said as she dragged Lal to a chair and tied her down to the chair so Lal wouldn't be able to escape again. ''Now stay'' Viper pointed to Lal who struggled to get off. ''You sounded like an owner trying to train her dog'' Reborn snickered earning a whack on the head from viper. Viper then nodded to luce who nodded back. ''now we will leave you two lovebirds alone'' Viper snickered as she and the others left leaving a screaming Lal and a happy Colonello alone.

''So umm you like me back, right?'' Colonello smiled happily at the flustered lal who nodded just a tiny bit. ''Im so glad kora !'' Colonello said hugging her tight while she was still tied up in the chair grasping for air. ''B-Bastar-...d, C-cant..Brea-the...!'' Lal said while gasping for air. ''O-Oh ! S- sorry !'' Colonello said letting her go and untying her. ''Remember! You can Stay close only when i let you ! other wise stay 5 meters away from me ! You got that ?!'' Lal yelled while her cheeks were still flushed as colonello nodded in agreement. ''why do I feel like someone is watching us?'' Lal said as she sweatdropped and looked at the door behind them and saw shinning eyes. ''WHY DID YOU BASTRDS LOOK!?''Lal screamed and Colonello suddenly pulled her close to him and hugged her. Lal blushed like a volcano just erupted. ''AWWW'' everyone else cooed. ''S-SHUT UP !'' Lal screamed.

Kittymagic92438: sorry guys this chapter was short but its still a chapter !


	26. Chapter 26

HELLO EVERYONE! IM SAD TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR CRUISE TIME :( SIGHS BUT I MIGHT HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SO KEEP ALL OF YOUR HOPES UP HIGH ! IF I WRITE A SEQUEL FOR THIS IT WILL PROBABLY BE UNDER Kittymagic92438! WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME BLABBERING HAHAHA ! ENJOY !

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

Chapter 26 - Goodbye Cruise ship !

''Yo guys today is our last day in this boat vacation kora !'' Colonello said looking a bit disappointed. Viper froze and ran out the room. ''Viper ! where are you going ?!'' Luce yelled. '' what about our jobs as modeling then ?!'' Viper's voice yelled back. '' Oh right !'' Luce said as she took Lal's hand and had also ran out of the room.

With Viper

Viper burst into the door. ''Oh hi viper ! is there anything you need?'' Marie asked. ''Umm we have to leave tomorrow'' Viper said. ''Oh I know so I took the opportunity to turn your modeling jobs on land !'' Marie said with sparkles in her eyes. ''Oh'' Viper said as Lal and Luce came in. ''So will we still make money out of doing it?'' Viper asked. ''But of course !'' marie exclaimed. ''ok then its fine by me'' Viper said as Lal's jaw dropped open. '' will they still be on the same day's ?'' Luce asked as marie nodded.

Back with the guys

'' Colonello, Fon'' Reborn said as he tipped his fedora down with an evil smile on his face. ''Yeah ?'' Colonello and Fon asked. '' My gut tells me that the girls are going to still keep their job….'' Reborn said. ''Yeah what about it kora ?'' Colonello said. '' Well if they still keep that job on land and not a cruise ship…..'' Reborn said slowly. ''And?'' Fon asked crossing his arms. '' …they might attract a few guys'' Reborn snickered as he quietly pulled out his cellphone. Colonello's jaw dropped open as long as it could go while Fon's eyes were twitching and a vein had popped up on his forehead. Reborn quickly took a picture of the both of them and started laughing his head off.

Reborn sent it to all of the arcobaleno.

With Lal

Lal's cell phone vibrated. ''Huh ?'' Lal said as she took out her cell phone. She opened it and found the picture of Colonello that Reborn sent her. Lal who was drinking bubble tea had spit it out laughing. Lal then started coughing. ''Lal ! are you ok ?'' Luce asked worriedly. '' Cough, Cough, y –cough yeah im – cough Fine !'' Lal said. ''What was so funny that you had to spit out your drink?'' Viper asked as she felt her cell phone vibrate and had opened her phone. There was a picture of Fon's eye twitching and he had a vein that popped out on his forehead showing that he was angry. ''PFFFTTTT!'' Viper spit out her drink and started laughing harder than lal.

''Seriously guys what are you laughing about?'' Luce said while crossing her arms. They showed her both pictures of Colonello and Fon. Luce's eyes grew wide. ''PFFFFFTTTTTTT!'' Luce said as she almost fell out of her chair. ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! W- WHY ARE THEY'RE FACES LIKE THAT !?''Luce yelled with tears in her eyes while pointing to the cell phones. ''I don't know but Reborn sent it to us'' Viper said feeling like she was going to burst out laughing again. ''I'm setting this for my wallpaper !'' Lal laughed pressing buttons on her phone. '' Guys its already 2:00 Pm! Lets have some fun on this ship while we still can ! Luce said feeling excited.

''well what are we going to do then ?'' Viper said. '' Well we have Modeling today so lets do much better than usual !'' Luce cheered. ''Sure'' Viper said as she glanced at lal who sighed and nodded.

At the Modeling Studio

The girls did about 10x better than usual. Marie screamed in excitement. ''Omg ! these pictures are the best you girls have ever done ! good job for today !'' Marie said waving them out of the door. ''Whew that used too damn much of my time and effort'' Lal said. ''But look at our pay !'' Viper said happily. ''I thought it was a lot of fun'' Luce said smiling. ''well what's next then?'' Lal sighed. ''hmm lets go find reborn and them and have some bubble tea'' Luce said smiling as viper took out her cell phone and called reborn.

It was already 4:00 pm

Every arcobaleno was at the Bubble Tea shop with the body guards saving them from the mob of fans. ''I honestly hate all of these fans, I cant have any peace or quiet with these morons crowding around us'' Lal said glaring at one of the cameraman's. ''Oh guys it's almost time for the Ball that the ship is hosting, it's at 6:00 pm'' Viper said looking at her high tech watch. '' So what time is it now?'' Verde asked. '' Its 4:30pm so we have basically an hour and 20 minutes. ''Oh good then we can go to the tennis court for a few rounds'' Colonello said excitedly.

At the Tennis Court

It was Boy's Vs. Girl's

It was an all out battle but in the end the boys had won due to reborn on their team. ''Hey ! that aint fair ! you bastards had reborn !'' Lal yelled. ''But you lost anyways'' Colonello said hugging her as lal blushed as pushed him away. ''Tch moron'' Lal said.

It was soon 6:00 pm and everyone got ready for the ball. Everyone had formal wear on for the Ball. The music played and everyone danced slowly for the slow music.

After the ball which was about 3 hours long everyone went back to their rooms because it was already 9:00 pm.

In Fon and Viper's room

''Omg you were hilarious today !'' Viper laughed. ''What did I do ?'' Fon asked calmly. Viper took out her cell phone and showed him the picture that reborn sent. ''Oh yeah….heh'' Fon said as he sweat dropped. ''umm when we get off the boat you wont-….'' Fon was cut off. ''Leave you for another guy?'' viper said finishing off her sentence. Fon looked at her wide eyed. ''How did you know ?'' Fon asked. ''Its because im awesome, but don't worry I wont'' Viper snickered as Fon pulled her into a hug.

With Colonello and Lal

Lal was busy doing her regular 1000 push ups until Colonello interrupted her. ''umm Lal when we get off the boat will you still be with me?'' Colonello asked as lal got up. ''Why the hell are you asking that when you know the answer is Yes'' Lal glared as Colonello suddenly looked relieved. He got up and hugged her. ''I Love you'' Colonello said softly while lal Steamed. '' W-whatever'' Lal said.

It was soon next morning and everyone was getting off the ship.

Colonello waved goodbye to the ship as all the arcobaleno walked back to where they were supposed to be.

This Cruise Time was one moment they will never forget.

Kittymagic92438 : GUYS ! that's it ! I hope all of you readers enjoyed it ! Until next time !


End file.
